Crimson Melee
by MintTeaNote
Summary: In a world where everything and everyone is differentiate between two category; strong and weak, victory and loss, men and women, and the list continues. Being born into the grand age of pirates doesn't help either. With all these chaos sprouting out one after another, just how did our little samurai get tangled with the Surgeon of Death? Law/OC
1. Chapter 1

It's my first time publishing my fantasies here so I wish you all will enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 1

Sabaody Archipelago, an artificial island made out of the roots of giant mangroves. Also functioning as a rest stop before the journey beyond the Red line. Plus, only known to some, the home of the despicable activities know as 'human trafficking'. Thus, even residents of the archipelago restricts the freedom of their beloved ones, to prevent seeing them off at the human shop located at Grove 1.

Pirates however, are free to roam around the archipelago while in wait for the coating of their ship for their journey to the island of most men's dream, Fishman island or Mermaid island as they would call it. And by free roam, they are not restricted to the infamous human shop. And the thought of the rumor of the human shop managed by the infamous underground broker, Joker, intrigues the attention of the fuzzy hat wearing captain of the Hearts pirates.

Trafalgar Law sat lazily at the back row of the audience seats. His loyal first mate of a polar bear and two other members of his crew sat behind him. His gaze drilled to the stage in front of him but shifted to the captain of the Kidd pirates from time to time. Though finally at last, his glance was caught by the said captain. Instead of a scowl as most pirates would give, he smirked mockingly which succeeded in irritating the Kidd captain.

"Captain..." Trafalgar's amusement was disrupted at the call of his first mate. Bepo clutched onto his captain's nodachi tighter before confronting him with his long-thought question. "We're not here to really buy a slave, are we?"

A part of Trafalgar's mind thought of it as an obvious answer. He is not like any of the nobles here and he definitely is not like the creator of this human shop. And because of that, he felt like he should assure his first mate about his intention. But then again, the sadistic streak in him wanted to see more panicked and fearful faces of his crew so he just widened his smirk. "Well, it depends, Bepo. Since we're about to sail in the most dangerous part of the world, we might as well get some reinforcements."

And as he expected, Bepo, Shachi and Penguin's face paled a few more shades of white, if there are any more shades of white though. Unbeknownst to them, he was seriously considering about upping their fire power.

※※※

The opening speech of the auction started. Each word dripped with excitement and greed as the audience cheered for him to hurry up to the goods. But all those excitement is only a pretense as just behind the wall that separates the stage and backstage was filled with cries and moans of despair.

Chie could only wonder how did she wind up in this mess. Behind the bars that confines her with the other slaves-to-be, to be exact. She reminded herself countlessly to never drop her guard as the beautiful looking 'island' that's called Sabaody Archipelago is filled with evil intent that's invincible to the naked eye. She doesn't knows exactly what but she could feel it, yet, she still fell prey to it firsthand. No matter how you think about it, that's just illogical!

Chie can't help but sighed at her stupidity. * _Could it because of the fox mask? Or is it the kimono? Maybe it's because of the katanas? Nah, with all those pirates and bounty hunters roaming around, a weapon or two is not uncommon. Then it must be the appearance that's eye catching! Right!*_ Chie finally drew a conclusion about her problem and silently decided on a solution for it.

The atmosphere around the captured 'products' was undeniably full of despair. It seems that they understand and feared the fate of those who were sold as a slave to one of the most despicable humans; nobles _. *...Nobles, huh?*_ The word 'noble' left a familiar yet unpleasant taste in her mouth. In just a few more moments and she'll be sold to of them like those around her. However, none of the tension got to her, instead, she tried to look for her pair of katanas they took away from her when they put her in all these cf contraptions that rendered her inescapable.

Chie's magenta eyes shifted to the door leading to an exit when she caught wind of a new unfamiliar voice. Her gaze caught the sight of the human shop bastard workers hauling a young woman in the building. Her eyes was drawn to the poor woman's feature that differs her from the rest of her temporary cage pals; a tail. It finally dawned on the girl's mind as she realized that they brought in a mermaid.

Chie silently prayed for the mermaid's safety and hoped that she could help her as she was planning an escape of her own. Her magenta gaze met with an old man's when she was scanning the room around her. The old man quirked an eyebrow at her as he downed on his bottle of whatever he was drinking. It seems they either didn't bother to properly restrict the old man or that they decided to at least let the old man have his last drink with freedom.

"Young lad," he started as he gulped down another chunk of the liquid, "Are you perhaps from Wano?"

Chie's expression didn't change much at the question, or maybe because it sounded more like a statement. It painfully obvious from her style of clothing. Although dressed in men's version of it, it is indeed a kimono she was wearing, a piece of clothing from the isolated country. Her dark colored hair with a hue of red was tied up to a high ponytail with a bandage looking cloth holding it together. Sure she was surprised that he recognizes the traditional clothing of Wano, but it might be plausible considering his age which looks packed with adventures and experiences. Chie however gave no words of response, only a raised eyebrow that depicts 'So-what-if-I-am?' in her eyes.

The ex-pirate slash the first mate of the ex-pirate king bursts out in laughter which earned him insane looks from the humans behind other cage bars, probably thinking something like 'How did he in his sane or not sane mind find it in him to laugh before getting sold as a slave?!' or something like that.

But all those commotions subsided when one of the bastard workers hit on one of the bars, yelling at them to shut up. Though reluctantly, they still abide. Well, who could blame them? In just a few more minutes, they'd be presented on stage like the first-rate products they are expected to be and sold as one.

Chie turned her attention back at the old man in the cage across hers. Like her, he didn't seem affected by the tension around them. Rather, he looked kind of amused, excited even. In the eyes of the 'people' around them, he might really seem insane for being able to smile in this kind of situation where you're about to be sold as a slave to one of the most despicable beings in the world; nobles. However, things are reflected differently in Chie's magenta ones, even though the bastard workers took in her information as a samurai from Wano in which is already rare as it is, they still missed out some major info on this Wano girl.

"Mister, who exactly are you?" her voice soft, not as serene as the fellow Wano women back in her country, but still passable for an average girl's directed a question at the said man. Though her magenta eyes looked at the space around him instead of the man himself.

Said old man looked confused at first but then noticed her stare. He smirked at the curious stare he got from the young samurai girl as realization dawned on him. He looked at her with an impish smile. "Who knows? Maybe I'm just some old man who got brought here because of an empty pocket."

Chie narrowed her eyes at him. It's obvious that he's no normal old man but somehow she doesn't think he's lying about his reason for ending up in a human shop in which she can't help but sweat drop at.

"You-"

"Oy, enough yapping! Get out here now!" One of the bastard workers interrupted her words and pulled her out from her cage, using the chain. He lead her to the stage of their glory, or what the slaves-to-be called it; gateway to hell.

Apparently, they were pressed for time so she was sent out with another man in the same contraption as hers.

"And for our next item on the list, here's a very rare specimen we attained just recently! A young samurai from the famous independent country, Wano country!" The star shaped glasses wearing announcer announced proudly in which he successfully gained more cheers from the audience. Chie on the other hand just raised an eyebrow at him at his use of words; 'specimen' on her as an introduction. "Not only that, this young lad here is a candy to the eye! With such cute face and petit figure!"

 _*Ahh, so they haven't found out yet...*_

But even as she thought that, interested murmurs bursts from the audience. "The bid starts from 900,000 beli. And as a special addition, we're throwing in another pirate captain here if you add in another three million beli!"

Chie's looked back at the man that came out along with her. Unlike her who was looking around like this whole thing haven't got anything to do with her, the pirate captain was facing down. His face was covered by shadows created from the blinding light above them. The young samurai did however, noticed the slight tremble on his shoulders.

"1,500,000 beli!"

"2,000,000 beli!"

"2,800,000 beli!"

The bastard announcer, Mr. Disco grinned at the bids of the nobles. "We have 2,800,000 beli from number 45! Is there any higher bids?"

Chie glance over to the old man who held the number plate 45. She could see him since he's sitting at the middle row. The grin he had on his face as he thought he won the bid looks undeniably sickening to the samurai. Apparently, nobody cared to raise their bids for the piratr captain presented behind her. Mr. Disco was about to swing down his hammer when another voice rang out in the hall.

"3,500,000 beli"

The mutterings died down as soon as the voice rang out. Chie thought that it might because of the amount of the bid or that it was by a higher status noble that nobody objected to it. Judging from the tone of the voice, it sounded like a young man though. Probably close to her age or older a few years.

Mr. Disco slammed his hammer down after three counts. "Sold with a bid of 3,500,000 beli, the samurai goes to number 200!"

Chie tried looking for the figure who just 'bought' her. Unfortunately, her mysterious buyer sat at the back row of the hall which was blinded from her vision from the stage lights. She soon gave up on looking but not after a glance at the specially isolated column from the audience seats. One of the bastard workers was already leading her off the stage as they prepare for the introduction of the 'bonus' that was supposed to be given along with her if spent an excessive amount of money.

"Next up, we have here a pirate captain..."

Chie didn't really paid attention to what he said as an introduction for the poor man but it was then she smelled the familiar scent of iron. The samurai immediately whipped her head behind, ignoring the pulling of the chain. And as expected, the pirate captain who was brought out along with her dropped onto his knees and has blood trickling down his chin from his mouth. Shocked gasps and screams roared from the audience.

 _*He bit his own tongue!*_ The young samurai thought as she watch him collapse first face onto the floor. The audience were in an uproar due to the collapse of the pirate captain that they had no choice to bring down the curtains. Chie took the chance that she was out of the spotlight to look over to the row where her mysterious buyer was. She noticed a bunch of pirates around the entrance but her gaze was caught by one who was sitting lazily at the back row seats. The smirk he gave her before the curtains completely blocked their gazes at each other was enough for her to make the conclusion that he is the one. A frown appeared on her face big time. Just great, another bastard to deal with.

※※※

Trafalgar Law had heard of many rumors about the samurais from Wano country and he was surprised to see one here. After hearing all those rumors about the samurais from the independent country being as strong as some of the higher rankings officers in the marines, how could he let this chance of getting one slip off his hands? Though, the thought of the method he used to get the samurai left a bitter taste in his mouth as it was something that person would do. But what's done is done. Besides, his crew mates on the other hand was panicking enough even for his share of it too.

"A-Ahh... Captain, you really did buy a slave..." Bepo murmured softly, but his composure was thrown off track. Shachi and Penguin were nervous about the fact that their captain just purchased a slve too though haven't paid yet, but nevertheless still tried to calm to polar bear down. They soon stopped to watch the commotion caused onstage though.

"What a guy... He bit his tongue out of desperation..." Shachi commented. Penguin nodded in agreement next to him. Their captain though, just looked bored as the scene played out in front of him.

He then noticed the intent gaze he got from the 'item' he just bought. So he smirked at the samurai. It only got wider when the samurai he's taking in as a reinforcement for his crew frowned, a scowl almost too. He didn't thought that he'd seriously find a potential candidate member to join his crew this fast as soon as he thought about it, much less at a human auction. Plus, he noticed about the secret about the samurai that the others didn't and he's excited to expose it when he gets his hands on the samurai.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chie was placed in a different cage after being dragged off stage. Her gaze trailed back to the pirate captain that just bit his tongue out of desperation. She saw them talking about him and watched as they disposed of the 'useless junk' they call him now. Fortunate thing is, they called for a doctor. Then she heard them saying to prepare the mermaid they just put into a giant bowl of water, the collar and chain still on her.

"I see you've been bought, huh," her attention was drawn back to the old man she was speaking to earlier. He was still drinking from his bottle.

 _*Just how much liquid does he have in there?*_ "I guess so," Chie kept her reply simple.

"Hmm? For someone who's sold as a slave, you seem indifferent about it," The ex-pirate seems amused by her reply.

Chie smirked at him. "I'd say the same for you, Mister. You're no ordinary old man, right."

Rayleigh chuckled but said nothing in response to her question, or rather a statement. Chie's ears twitched as she picked up the noise of a commotion kicking up again. Though, this time she could tell it's a different kind from the one from before. The bastard workers around them looked much more panicked than earlier too. They were all bringing weapons and heading out to stage, completely neglecting them.

"Hmm? It's empty huh?" The old man's voice brought her attention back to him. _*So it's finally empty?*_ "Well then, I guess it's time for some action," saying that, he stood up on his feet and casually took the collar off his neck and broke the chains with sheer strength. The other 'items' of the auction looked at his actions with pure shock. Rayleigh opened the cage by bending the bars and tossed the keys he took at the other locked up slaves. While they were busy freeing themselves, he looked over his shoulder at the young samurai sitting in a different cage.

"I knew you weren't normal," she said expressionlessly as she return his stare.

"Who knows?" Rayleigh once again chuckled at her statement. "Need any help with that?" He points at her collar and chains.

Chie blinked for awhile then shook her head. "I appreciate the offer but I'm afraid that's unnecessary." In a swift move of her hands, she tugged on her bandaged left hand and the contraptions that binds her all fell down to the floor. She did the same to the lock hole of the cage too and got out in no time.

"Kukukuku, not bad for a young lad," Rayleigh praised the said samurai as she was stretching her sore body from all those bindings around her. "You'd better get out of here soon too."

Chie nodded but headed deeper into the building anyway, ignoring his cautionary. She headed for the office where they left her pair of katanas and satchel at. She checked the insides of her satchel to confirm nothing was touched. The samurai didn't care much if they did take anything like money or valuable stuffs from her satchel, but when her fingers finally felt the familiar contact of a small pack made out of fabric, she took it out. She opened the small omamouri and sihed in relief that the certain object was still inside. After Chie tucked the omamori into her kimono where she's sure is safe, she decided to get out of the despicable human shop building. While she was at it, she took the fox mask they tossed on the table full of documents. As soon as she retrieved them, she returned back to the backstage to find it completely empty, save for the remnants of the bastard workers that looked beat up, probably for when they were trying to suppress the escapees. The samurai ignored them and head out to the stage too where she heard louder noises from. The first thing that came in to her vision is that the old man which was called the legendary pirate a.k.a. the old man she was conversing with earlier, is working on taking off the collar on the mermaid she saw earlier.

The legendary pirate was successful at taking the collar off the mermaid but accidentally tossed it right at the samurai when it was about to explode based on the tickings. Chie found no time to escape or dodge the collar bomb so instead she took her stance to draw out her katana. She ignored the warnings of the people around who saw the bomb flying her way and stepped forward. In a swift move, she swung down her drawned katana at the bomb and moved past it. The bomb was sliced into half, making way for her to pass in the middle as they continued flying behind her before exploding when made contact with a hard surface.

Chie sheathed back her katana but still put a grip on the hilt. She then narrowed her eyes at the culprit who threw her the bomb. "Hey! Watch where you throw that thing! What would you have done if that thing hit me?!"

The people around them watch in awe as they watch the samurai who just dodge the bomb by slicing it in half bicker at the legendary pirate. The said old man just scratch his head apologetically at the fuming samurai.

"Ahahaha, sorry about that! Maybe my old age is catching up with me." Rayleigh apologizes again.

Chie rolled her eyes at him then she went to grab the satchel she dropped to cut down the collar bomb and tied it around the hilt of her other katana on her waists. Not long after, a guy in only a pair of underwear and a unbuttoned shirt appeared with the keys to the chains. He threw it towards the other slaves. Then she started scanning the situation around her. From what she gathered by listening to the conversations and yellings of the people, she vaguely guessed that it was pirates that caused trouble here, though she doesn't really thought of it as a trouble, and that the whole building was surrounded by marines.

 _*Well, shucks.*_ Chie thought she could leave peacefully but it seems like it doesn't seem so. She has other reason reasons that she would like to avoid getting caught by marines too, especially because there's a certain someone she doesn't wants to meet at any cost. The samurai sighed as she made a conclusion that involves of herself fighting her way out of here. She walked up to the entrance that was now an exit. Though, her path was blocked by a couple of men plus a polar bear. Chie stared intently at the said polar bear first before turning her attention to the one who assigned them to block her.

Trafalgar Law smirks again as he watched the samurai's display of skills earlier. He really didn't make a mistake when he decided to 'recruit' the said samurai into his crew.

"...Is there anything you need from me, Mr pirate?" Chie addressed him as a pirate due to his calm composure despite the grave situation, plus there was the fact that he had a jolly roger on his yellow hoodie shirt. The other three that blocked her path had the same jolly roger on their... white and orange boiler suits too.

"A name from you would be great since I bought you after all, Samurai-ya," the Heart captain said.

Chie's magenta eyes remained in blank as she continues to stare at the fuzzy hat wearing captain. It did take him aback when she suddenly smiled at him though. "You mean 'about to', right? You haven't signed the contract and paid the bill, after all. You could search anywhere you want but you won't find any slave mark on me. Plus, me breaking out saves you those 3.5 million beli. So all in all, I don't think I have any obligation to obey you."

It was now a stare off showdown between the the pirate captain and the Wano samurai. Sparks between them almost seemed visible to the three Heart crew members. Even through out the dispute around them, Chie's magenta eyes never once left Trafalgar's piercing grey ones. Only then did someone succeeded in interrupting them, and that someone is none other than the legendary pirate, Rayleigh.

"Sorry, you guys. You were just here to watch, right?" Chie almost scoffed at his statement about the pirates in front of her. "Judging from how you handled the situation earlier, you aren't exactly pushovers, right?" The samurai's stare went back and forth from the pirates around her.

"Who'd have thought we'd run into such a big shot here?" The captain of the group of pirates near the exit started. "Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh. What's a legendary man like that doing here on this island?"

By now, Chie was completely ignoring the group of pirates that blocked her path as she stares at Rayleigh again. "I prefer to be called the old coater, Ray-san, around here. Please don't call me by that name. I'm now an old man. I'd like to live peacefully." Said the legendary pirate as he kneeled down beside his fishman friend. _*Does getting sold to a human shop and almost done the same as a slave sound peaceful to you?*_ Chie thought as she sweat dropped at the old man. But now she understood the mystery about the old man as she was curious about the immense haki around him.

 **"Criminals inside! Release the Roswald family this instant! An admiral will arrive soon! It would do you better for you to just surrender! You won't know what will happen otherwise, rookies!"**

But then the harsh truth of reality dawned on the samurai as she recalled the building is now surrounded by marines. She might not be a criminal or outlaw but she definitely isn't an ally of justice, not after they learned of the fact that she's a runaway slave, though not officially yet but it doesn't matter since the one who supposedly 'bought' her is a pirate too.

"So they're not just dragging us into this, but they're totally treating us as if we were his accomplice too..." Trafalgar spoke after a long term of silence from the man. He gave Chie a side glance, "What would you do now, Samurai-ya? At this point you're just another one of the assumed accomplice."

"..." Chie scowled at the smirk he gave her. It was like he was silently saying: 'You've got no choice but to obediently join us now.' Deep down, the samurai also agreed about his 'offer' but Chie's pride just won't let her go down without a fight. "If you want me to join your crew, you'd better earn my respect then, pirate rookie, Trafalgar Law." At that, Chie sticks her tongue at the Heart captain. The latter only grinned in amusement.

"I see that Straw Hat Luffy is every bit as crazy as the rumors said. Not to complain, but I'm not gonna stick around to clash with an admiral." The other pirate captain stated as he continued to stare at the group in front of him.

"Yes, I can't use that power from before anymore, so I'm counting on you." Rayleigh told them. _*Liar! What's with the immense haki, then?*_ Chie thought as she glowered at the old man which gained her a curious stare from the Heart pirate captain. "It would be really troublesome if the navy found out who I am." Chie was deep in her thoughts that she only heard the last part of the Kidd pirates captain words.

"...As an extra favor, I'll save you guys. I'll take care of the cleaning outside, so just relax!"

She didn't know why but the samurai felt her blood boil at those words, just that she showed no signs of it. Seemingly at the same time she stepped closer to the exit, the other two pirate captains were also heading the same way.

※※※

"Like I said, I won't let you guys hog all the fun!" The young captain of the Straw Hat crew yelled while the Kidd captain ushered him to shut up.

Chie ignored the bickerings of the three captains and put her fox mask on as they reached the front entrance. They're views were bombarded with marines soldiers who were aiming their guns at them and preparing for battle. Despite they're word of advice to surrender, they're already preparing for the worst outcome if they chose to fight, after all. Her masked face turned to the man beside her, Trafalgar Law. He was unexpectedly short fused when it comes to someone else cleaning the 'mess' for him. But then again, so was Chie herself, even though she was trained to steel her emotions when it comes to fighting.

The marines soldiers took their aim. "They're all captains plus an unknown personal within the group! We have no information about that one but the others are confirmed pirates with bounties above 100 million beli!"

Chie didn't mind their rambling about the pirate captains' bounty. She pushed the hilt of her red scabbarded katana with her right thumb. Preparing her battle stance as they prepared to pull the trigger.

"I'm more than enough!" All three captains said at the same time.

The marine soldiers fired the cannon-like guns. Before the first one landed though, in a blink of an eye, the several cannonballs all were reduced to half before falling face first to the ground. The marines shot out more at the other captains, though one by one. Chie looked over her shoulder to see how they're faring.

"Gomu Gomu no Fuusen!"

"Repel"

"Room"

They all used different kind of powers to deflect the attacks. It seemed like her worry was unnecessary _.*They're all just freaks...*_ Chie thought but she was interested in the blue sphere room Trafalgar Law created. He obviously sliced off the head of the marine soldier who was caught in it, but the soldier's head in his hand was still alive despite reduced to only a head. But even though she was interested in it, it doesn't mean she wanted to experience it first hand. Trafalgar Law caught her staring at him and returned her stare with a amused expression.

"Now that's just sick..." muttered the samurai unconsciously as her body instinctively slash at the soldier that came up from behind her.

"Prepare the mortar cannons!" The captain of the marine troop ordered and gave them the sign to fire.

The samurai was about to rush out to intercept with them when Eustass Captain Kidd blocked them saying that he'll take care of it. Though, the younger captain already rushed out ahead of him. His straightforward style of fighting amused the samurai as he watch he stretched his fingers to create a net.

"He stretched?!"

"What's with that strange ability?!"

 _*I think your ability is much more stranger, though...*_ Chie thought as she prepared to block the cannon that accidentally slipped through Luffy's fingers. The other captains jumped out of the way though. She sent the cannon back to the troops in front of her with a slice from the side of her blade.

The pirate captains started using their powers to counter the enemies. "You guys have some weird powers!" Luffy remarked in which the other two captains returned the same remark.

"You're all just freaks!" The samurai finally lost her cool and snapped.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank those who enjoyed my story in just three days! Usually when I published my stories at wattpad, it'd take a month or so to finally get some readers. While it just took an hour or two here to get readers. I apologize for future reference though since I might not update so quickly after a few more chapters. There's the fact that I'm still working on some chapter's story plots and waiting for the updates of the One Piece manga to know more about Wano. Plus, I'm an exam student this year so I'll be busier. Hope you guys who are reading this will continue to stay tune to my updates!

* * *

Chapter 3

The fight with the marines soldiers was a long and dragging one. From what Chie could see, there were an unlimited number of marines charging at them. At first, they aimed mainly at the three pirate captains in sight, but now that they got a taste of their freakish abilities, they were going for the only normal one within the group, the samurai albeit wearing a fox mask over her face. But who says normal means safer?

Chie slashed at another soldier then connected it to the next slash towards more of the incoming enemies. Although they deemed the samurai normal since she's not using any strange powers like the three bounty captains behind her, her swordmanship is still one to fear.

"Tch, there's no stop to them...!" Chie let out a mutter through her concealed face. It didn't matter though, even if she was to contort her face in any way, nobody will notice anyway.

It seemed that they decided to go with long-distance offence against the samurai as she the katana she wields is a close distance weapon. Because of that, Chie could only block and deflect the incoming bullets towards herself. Though, despite the troublesome situation she was facing, the samurai couldn't help but snap at the Heart captain. "How long are you gonna play with that head?!"

Trafalgar Law smirked but ignored the samurai's yell and finally threw the head towards the marine soldiers. Evidently, they were appalled at the talking severed head. He used the chance to surround them in his blue sphere as he called out 'Room'. The samurai girl had to jump away to avoid getting caught up in the Surgeon of Death's scheme. With a swing from his nodachi, the marines' body parts were all severed and all flying around.

"Just relax. It'll all be over soon."

 _*That really isn't so convincing...*_ But before Chie could finish her thoughts, she felt a force trying to pull her katana out of her hands, which just caused her to tightened her grip around the hilt. Strangely though, the other katana tied to her waist remained intact, not moving at all. Chie looked towards where all the weapons around her were flying to only to find them all attaching to another giant pile of weapons. It slowly formed a giant hand made out of weapons. The Kidd captain swung down the giant metal hand, paired up with another giant arm from the rubber captain at the soldiers and swept them away.

When she looked back at the blue sphere, the soldiers all had their body parts jumbled up with more incomplete ones. Somehow... the sight looked kind of disturbing to the samurai. By the time she knew it, most of the soldiers were now a pile of remnants of an after battle. The other members of each crew were coming out from the auction house. The moment of peace was soon destroyed as more troops of soldiers charged straight at them. Chie scowled at the sight. Can't a person just escape peacefully? She wasn't a pirate or a criminal (well, towards the world government yet anyway), after all. Maybe she should just sneak away now...

The samurai was too caught up in her train of thoughts that she didn't notice a soldier swinging down a sword behind her. A kick from the polar bear she met earlier saved her from the trouble and snapped her back to reality. She blinked at him as if didn't understand what happened.

"Are you okay?" The bear asked.

"Ahh, thanks, I'm fine." Chie replied awkwardly.

"Bepo," Chie flinched at the sharp voice of the Heart pirate captain that came from behind her. "We're leaving."

"Aye, Captain." The bear looked oddly docile despite the nature of a bear. The two other members of the Heart pirates showed up behind the bear.

Chie turned around. The Heart pirate captain now had another oversized man behind him. Her magenta gaze was caught by the smirking man in front of her but she couldn't tell his thoughts since his upper part of the face is pretty much shadowed by his white spotted hat. However, she ignored that and tried to walk away. Note, tried.

"Where do you think you're going, Samurai-ya?" Trafalgar questioned her.

The said samurai pushed up the fox mask to the side of her head and looked back at him. "If it isn't obvious enough, then I hereby declare that I take my leave." She gave the group of man a slight bow out of the habit due to the tradition of the country of Wano. But before she could take another step further, her body was lifted by a pair of large arms. She was slightly thrown off but her eyes darted to the largest man among the group. He hoisted the samurai up on his shoulder, carrying her like a sack of potatoes.

"Wha-"

"If I remember correctly, you're supposed to be part of my crew now, Samurai-ya." Trafalgar Law didn't turn around to look at her, but that didn't stop the samurai sending him glare daggers. _*And if I remember correctly, I don't remember agreeing to that!*_ Chie wanted to escape but she didn't want to hurt the larger man since he was just expressing his gratitude to the pirate captain for releasing him from the cruel fate of a slave. So she didn't struggle with him. She'd figure that she could escape later once they're out of this battle crazed zone. Plus, they were giving her a time out from running so she can't really complain about that.

"Captain, look at that!" One of the man in white boiler suits pointed at the cloud of smoke in front of them.

Chie could make out a few silhouettes within it. Then by it was clear to her that it was the Kidd captain from before who was fighting the unfamiliar person before them. _*No... Rather than saying a person, is that thing even human?*_ She thought as her eyes narrowed at the tall figure.

"What's one of the Shichibukai doing in a place like this?!" Trafalgar muttered under his breath.

 _*Shichibukai?*_ Even though Chie is still quite much slow on the uptakes concerning the world, she'd at least heard of the title of Shichibukai a few times now. They're pirates who joined the world government forces in exchange of free roam from the Navy army. But even so, pirates are still human beings, right? However, the length of haki she's sensing from this man is quite weird. It's like he's human but at the same time he's not.

But nevertheless of the situation, it doesn't seem like there's an escape option in their list anymore. Not with this obstacle called Shichibukai standing in their way. She was let down by the former slave as he prepared his battle stance. Chie sighed, then she too, unsheathed her katana reluctantly and put the fox mask on her face as she faced the... enemy in front of them.

※※※

Time stood still between two sides. But it seemed like patience ran out on the Kidd pirates side as one of their members went in for the kill, the another followed his rhythm and attacked the Shichibukai by breathing fire. It didn't as much as faze the larger enemy though. So the Heart pirates side decided it was their turn.

Bepo and the other two white boiler suits wearing pirates attacked the Shichibukai continuously by using martial arts. Somehow, they managed to at least push the enemy back a few steps but as Bepo delivered a last kick towards the Shichibukai's right leg, the polar bear's leg throbbed in pain instead of the enemy's.

"Room"

Trafalgar Law called out his blur sphere as the Shichibukai was about to plunge his fist at the polar bear by his feet. This time Chie had no choice but to remain inside his room. But she decided it's alright since she's not the enemy right now. He raised his fingers.

"Shambles"

Before she knew it, the polar bear was switched with Jean Bart who was supposed to be beside her. The samurai looked towards the former slave who was now engaging in battle with the larger Shichibukai. Jean Bart grabbed hold of the enemy. "Got you!"

"You're next, Samurai-ya!" Before Chie had time to procces what he just said, she appeared behind the enemy. His back was wide open since his front is currently occupied. She decided that it's not the time for questions so the samurai narrowed her magenta gaze at the open back and took her stance.

 _Kettouryu: Rasetsugiri (Fury slash)_

She pierced and slashed at the figure before her as much as possible before the enemy was able to react to her attacks. Each slash with more strength and an ounce of haki as she made contact with the object of her slashes. At first it didn't seemed like it worked, but a scratch was finally made when she poured more haki into her blade. Chie narrowed her magenta eyes _. *Could it be... Busoshoku haki? No, this is...*_ However, the samurai had to jump away before making a critical wound as a pair of giant pile of scrap metal formed hands crushed to enemy, almost with them along with it.

She landed back beside the Heart captain and scowled at him behind her mask. "Oy, Trafalgar Law! Next time, warn me before you do that!"

The latter wanted to reprimand the samurai for ordering him around but held it back and let out a mocking smile. "So there's gonna be a _next time,_ " he taunts as he emphasizes the words she used.

Chie realized the words that she just use depicted that she'll be around them more. She hardened her expression and looked away from his smug look. She looked at the enemy that was 'crushed' on the ground. But the moment of peace never last long, that's what she learned these past three years of traveling. And as expected, the enemy in the ground twitched a little.

"It's not over yet, Eustass-ya," warned Trafalgar to the leaving figure of the Kidd pirate captain. The pirate captain prepared to intercept with the Shichibukai again, but something's tugging on the samurai's mind about the Shichibukai.

Normally, with all those injuries inflicted on one's body, you'd be on the verge of your deathbed, even for a giant. But this particular enemy is kind of weird, in many ways. Like the haki he's emitting, or is that even haki? Chie is able to see the flow of haki due to the exposure to immeasurable amount of haki as a child, which slowly affected her senses. Ever since then, her special ability of able to see the amount of haki emitted by those around her became a secret known only to herself and _that person_. Then as if an answer to her suspicions, the Shichibukai took off his gloves and aimed his palms at the Kidd captain. A hole that looks naturally imbedded in his palms glowed, then out came a beam shot at them. _*This person... this thing is not even human!*_ The samurai noticed a small ripped part of his body, but instead of blood and flesh, there were only scrapped metals and some wires that produced some electrical shock. No one else seemed to notice it though.

Chie stabbed her katana into the the ground and held close to it. The impact of the shockwave is immense but she was able to hold on to her grounds due to her early preparation for it, though her mask was unfortunately blown away. Though, she didn't realize that her mask is not the only blown away. Her exposed face grimaced at the gash on her arm she received from a flying pebble due to the explosion. Ignoring it, she looked around for the other men that were within shooting range. She found them safe and sound due to their quick reflexes and instincts. They didn't have much time to relax as the Shichibukai... lookalike shot out another beam, this time from his mouth.

Trafalgar jumped to the cliff behind the enemy. He tried creating his room but got interrupted by another beam shot out from the Shichibukai imposter's hand. He scowled as he jumped away again.

The faint noises of running footsteps made their way to Chie's ears as she sensed a troop of marine soldiers closing in on them. Her Kenbushoku haki scanning around the area like crazy. Probably because they were pressured by the new arrival of the enemies, the pirated once again joined together to tackle the Shichibukai imposter in front of them. Visible sparks surrounded its body for awhile as some of his screws flew loose. Once again, Chie felt the slight tug from her katana, still stabbed into the ground. She pulled it out only to have it attracted to the direction of the flying weapons with the Kidd captain as the center. He used the giant scrap metal hand to block the incoming laser beam shot at him. Seemingly that his defence was effective, he sent a part of the scrap hand at the tall enemy.

"Is he really that Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma?" Trafalgar Law muttered under his breath. Chie who stood nearby him heard his suspicion towards the enemy.

"A little too late for that question, isn't it?" Her statement caused Trafalgar to look at her momentarily. Seeing that he's waiting for her explanation, the samurai sighed but answered anyway. "The haki around that thing is unnatural, like it was inserted by someone else. That's why I didn't feel any ounce of life force from it. That's just an empty shell!"


	4. Chapter 4

A new chapter before class starts! I don't know if Chie would seem Mary Sue-ish or not, but she does have many secrets and burdens on her shoulders. I haven't really decided on her last name so I hope I could get some suggestions. Although that name might be temporary only... But Chie having a temporary name is important so she might even keep her temporary name over her real one.

* * *

Chapter 4

They dodged yet another beam fired by the Shichibukai imposter. With all the beams fired continuously at them without a break, attacking head on is just like asking for a one way ticket to your deathbed. However, Chie was confident in her speed that she's able to get close to the enemy to inflict an attack before it shot another beam. But before she could make her move, the Kidd captain had just sent more scrap metals towards the Shichibukai imposter that sent him flying.

At the sight of the enemy's first half of the body implanted beneath ground level might've given the pirate captain a slight feeling a victory as he just brought down one of the Shichibukai, or so he thought. Trafalgar Law on the other hand wondered if a Shichibukai would go down just like that, plus the explanation he got from the samurai which he didn't understand either. He looked over to the samurai who had the same skeptical look on her face as she stared at the remnants of the enemy. Then as if confirming their suspicions, the enemy, now exposed as an artificial human had stood up again and now aimed his beam at the Kidd pirate captain.

The samurai rushed immediately and stabbed her katana into the body of the artificial human. At the same time, a blue sphere-like room appeared and the Heart pirate captain also stabbed his nodachi into the enemy's body. After kicking off from the tall figure, Chie landed in a kneeling position not far away from the other two pirate captains as the body of the Shichibukai imposter toppled down. She sheathed back her katana back into the dark scabbard and stood back up.

"Why'd you two interfere?!" The Kidd captain was obviously exhausted from all the use of his powers as he was panting, the wounds he received weren't helping him either. However, ignoring that, he didn't look pleased for having his ass saved from his enemies slash rivals for the One Piece.

"You overestimated your own ability, Eustass-ya," Trafalgar taunted him. "Did you really think this guy was a Shichibukai?" Chie only raised her eyebrows at the man.

"What's that supposed too mean?" Eustass Captain Kidd now looked confused about his words. But nonetheless, still displeased by their actions.

Chie didn't even get the chance to say anything when more marine soldiers charged at them. She wondered why haven't a single one of them reach her as she dealt with the Shichibukai imposter, but soon got her answer when she watched the polar bear and the other pirates fighting them off. She followed in suit behind the two captains after picking up her fox mask. It had a crack on it now but it was still usable so she placed back on her head and concealed her face once again. She finally felt at ease when her face was covered that the aura around her became lighter, in which the nodachi holding captain noticed and stared at her curiously. He tore away from his stare when Eustass continued where they left off earlier.

"What did you mean by he wasn't a Shichibukai?" Eustass's breathing had calmed down. He looked over his shoulder at Trafalgar Law for a response. The latter only directed his eyes to the fox masked samurai. The samurai in question then pointed to herself as both captains now looked at her, waiting for her explanation.

Chie sighed inwardly. She was about to open her mouth to explain but her Kenbushoku haki caught on to something closing in on them. She readied her battle stance as she placed her grips on the hilt of her katana. The two captains didn't have time to ponder on her actions as something slammed into the ground a few feet away from their position. There came another one of the artificial human Shichibukai imposter into their sight.

By now, Chie was reaching her limits to all these fights around her so before the two captain could react, she infused her weapon with her haki and pierced it into the machine man. Her blood trickling down her her arm from her wound into the hole she stabbed open. Unbeknownst to the two captain who were still gawking at the samurai's actions, her eyes turned from magenta to a deep shade of red.

She kicked off from the cyborg and landed like she did earlier and sheathed her katana again. The two captains waited for any incoming attacks from the cyborg but all they got from it is smoke from thawing metal before toppling over and slammed into the ground. Their eyes trailed to the samurai who was now bandaging her wound with the bandage she tied on her hand, not noticing their curious stare. She had just downed an enemy in a second that took them ages to even finish one. When she turned back to face them, she was confused about the looks she got from them but ignored it.

"So where were we?" She continued from where they left off like nothing happened.

※※※

Even after they parted ways with the Kidd pirates which they did so quickly, Trafalgar Law didn't order Jean Bart to lift Chie anymore. Probably because he and the others were quite worn out from fighting off all those marine soldiers. But that doesn't mean Chie would go with them willingly!

She came to a stop at a fork road that one, lead to the port, the second to town. Her choice of road is obviously the latter. So if only the egotistical pirate captain would just let her off the hook now...

"Samurai-ya, that's not your stop." Though Trafalgar Law obviously knew of her intentions, he spoke so casually like he was a mother reminding her child how find their way back home. Newsflash to him though, Chie was never the obedient type even during her childhood days.

"And in what way does it concern you? I don't recall ever joining your crew and have no intention on being a criminal, much less a pirate." Chie's tone decreased several degrees of Celsius in the air. Her magenta eyes lost their gleam and turned cold with the color of red that almost matches her dark hair. Her stubbornness is starting to rub on Law. Sure he liked them feisty as he loved the feeling a thrill to make them obey him, but too much of a feisty-ness could prove a problem, especially in a situation that they go against him. Though he can feel the irk in him rising, he kept an unreadable expression on his face and looked up at the samurai. Then he smirked which confused the samurai.

"It does when you belong to me now. Plus," he took out a certain object from within his pocket. He flashed it against the samurai and she only widened her eyes in shock at the sight of the object. "I'm sure you'd like this back, right?"

※※※

Chie gritted her teeth as she reluctantly walked in the pirate vessel. It's a yellow submarine with the jolly roger of the Heart pirates on it. With the former slave behind her, she was blocked from her instant escape route as the polar bear closed of the door. Well, not that she could run anyway. Not when that jerk still holding on to **that**!

 _The pirate captain showed her the familiar object that she supposedly tucked into her kimono. Chie immediately fumbled around her kimono and true to the reality, it really was gone. It just proved that the one Trafalgar Law was holding is the real deal. Question is, how did he obtained it?_

 _Trafalgar noticed her confusion. "You should check properly the next time your mask flies off." It didn't prove much to be answer, nonetheless, it had the answer she was seeking for. His mocking grin on his tanned face was irritating her so much that she wanted to peel if his goatee. And if possible his, double piercings in each ear too._

 _If she could, her first response is to try to snatch it back from the Heart captain. But he might be able to stop her before she could even touch a single hair on the tan man. She had confidence in her speed that she's able to overwhelm the Surgeon of death before he could even set up his room. But she suffered from some injuries she got from the previous fight with the Pacifists. The obvious gash on her arm is not helping at all too. With her current state, there's no way she can take him on with his other men behind him. Chie balled his first together that the familiar red substance trickled down to her fingers._

The first thing she expected was that the captain introduce their new 'recruits' to the other crew members who stayed onboard. But unexpectedly, they were all lead to a room with door sliding doors. When opened, Chie registered the room as an infirmary. So they were here to treat their wounds. Trafalgar Law gave his nodachi to his first mate and walked in casually. Another three more crew members inside greeted their captain and the three already crew members. Then they looked curiously and cautious of the two unfamiliar faces.

Trafalgar ignored their looks and told them to tend to the other three's wounds as he did the his work on Jean Bart. Then it was her turn, he indicated for the samurai to sit on the stool in front of him. She was skeptical about it but the frown on his face obviously said not to test his patience so she just sat down. But she was still skeptical about having this guy treat her wounds.

"It's okay, captain's a doctor." The man in the boiler suit she met earlier with a hat with the words 'Penguin' assured of his captain's skills.

She looked back at the man in front of her who was preparing another cotton wool the clean her bloody arm. A frown of her own appeared. _*Doctor? Exactly what kind of doctor would walk around with a sword?!*_ Her eyes watching keenly as he cleaned the blood to disinfect the gash she received earlier. Chie winced a little when the dabbed the alcohol soaked cotton ball on her gash. However, whether the doctor captain noticed her reaction or not, he just continued dabbing on her wound a few more times before bandaging it. Chie looked down at the floor where the bandage she used to tie around her hands completely soaked with her blood.

"The gash is not that deep, but it's best if you don't wet it. Other than that, you don't have any other serious wounds that seemed like will scar..." The Heart captain spoke all doctor-like to the samurai which drew her attention from the bundle of bandages. Then he turned to one of the treated crew member. "Shachi, Penguin, bring the samurai to quarter room F-6."

The two men looked at the samurai warily before turning back to their captain. "But what if he attempts to escape?" The guy with red hair and wore a pair of sunglasses under his blue hat asked which Chie assumed is Shachi as the other one called Penguin obviously had his name spelled on his hat, quite typically too.

The said captain looked back at the samurai and smirked. " _He_ wouldn't." The tone he used was undeniably mocking which ticked the samurai off, but she kept her calm composure even without the mask concealing her face. Just like that, either they trust their captain's decision or that they didn't have the guts to defy him, they lead the samurai out of the infirmary and lead her to her 'room' used for the crew. Chie didn't said anything and just followed them. While on the way towards their destination, the other crew members who passed by them looked at her curiously. The two in front of her glance back at her from time to time too. Perhaps watching her for suspicious acts. But she just ignored all of those, it'd kill her to admit it but what Trafalgar Law said when he assured them that she wouldn't escape was true. He held on to an important possession of hers that she didn't even realize she lost or when did he even took it and she sure wasn't going to leave without it.

Then one of the man in front of her sighed. "Why did captain tried to buy a slave that only looks like a girl? If it'd come to this, I'd rather he picked those loser pirates than a girly looking samurai!" Penguin complained.

"Better suck it up, man. It's captain's decision after all. Besides, we got some reinforcements for fire power without spending a penny! So what if he's girly looking? At least there'll be a fresh face onboard." Shachi consoled his partner.

Silently behind them, Chie wondered if her clothes really did make her look like a guy or that they're just stupid, since their captain obviously knew about her gender which she suspects that it's because he's a doctor or that because he's more cunning than he looks which is already plenty. She suspects the latter for both parts though. Well, it doesn't bother her that they treat her like a guy or anything. It didn't matter anyway, boy or girl, that's just a matter of gender that was decided by the amount of chromosomes you receive from your parents when you are born. With that theory in her head, she decided not to pop the bubble for them. She's sure that jerk of a captain might do it for her in due time too.

"Here we are!" While she was deeply tangled within her thoughts, the two men who were wary of her, unexpectedly pointed out to the metal door all friendly to the samurai. They opened the metal door with the words H-6 on it which revealed a lone bed by the wall on the left. The room was unexpectedly furnished with a study table, a closet and a stool or two. What's more it didn't seem like it collected that much dust which leads her to wonder if anyone else used the room before her. As if noticing her confusion, Shachi coughed awkwardly to get her attention which he did get. "This H-6 room, used to be for the prisoners that had delicate conditions that Captain caught for his experiments..."

An appalled look appeared on her supposed blank face which paled a little. The awkward looks she got from the two men on increased her insecurities. She gulped and for the first time spoke out ever since she came to the submarine. "What happened... to them?" The silence she got from the men sufficed enough for her answer. Just like that, Chie silently swore to herself. _*I'll definitely kill that bastard if he tries anything!*_

* * *

As said earlier, those who want to give suggestions on Chie's last name, please do so via review. I'm not really sure how to work with PM here yet... I'll be waiting! Her name's not gonna appear full until further into their journey through.


	5. Chapter 5

Currently in major rewriting some of the chapters that I wrote in advance but didn't think I'd use. Well, the story itself might be short or too fast, but I'm working on it anyway.

I'd like the chance to answer to some of the reviews that piled up over the time too.

Apple Bloom: Always thanks for the encouraging reviews! You're the first to give me these reviews!

StarliteOracle: Thanks for the appreciative remarks!

AmericanNidiot: I get where you're coming from, but I still don't get the beta part of it.

sarge1130: For your review for chapter 3, true it was Law in the anime who found out about Kuma being a Pacifists, but it didn't say how he knew right? Anything is possible in fanfics after all. So this is my use of theory to insert my OC here. And then for your review for chapter 4, it'll soon be revealed. And the secret Law figured out about Chie is not really a secret, just that nobody else knows it. Chie's got tons more secrets after all.

Now that we're done here, let's move on to the long awaited chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

Trafalgar Law looked over the newspaper that mentioned the whole Saboady Archipelago incident. A day passed since they escaped the chaos. They were even lucky that they didn't run into a navy admiral. Usually, most pirates who escaped would just run away or charge right into the New World with their coated ships. However, the Heart crew he lead used a submarine as their vessel. Even without coating or stopping by Saboady Archipelago, they're able to just set sail to the Fishman island that's ten thousand metres below sea level. Yet, they were still lingering around the areas of the messed up mangrove island.

"Captain Law, shouldn't we set sail for Fishman island already?" The navigator of the crew questions their captain. Although he wasn't there when the whole incident occurred, he could tell that the battle on the island was a ferocious one, even without facing a navy admiral. It was already a miracle that they made it back without making contact with Kizaru.

The captain in question turned his head to the navigator, an unreadable expression on his face. "Relax. It's not like the marines would suspect that the criminals would return to the crime scene. Besides, there's something I want to confirm."

A knock was heard on his private chamber slash office room. He gave permission for the person behind the metal door to enter. It was Jean Bart who came in. Unlike the day before, he changed out of his slaves clothing and wore a black shirt and matching pants. "I finished drawing the map for east blue." As a former pirate captain, Jean Bart memorized the route they used to sail around before he was sold as a slave. Understanding that, Trafalgar appointed him as the sub navigator for their crew. 'Two is better than one', he believed this saying and preferred to always have options. Truly a calculating man, he is.

"Good work, Jean Bart-ya. You can hand it over to Alan-ya here." Alan, the main navigator of the crew took the documents and maps from the larger man and took his leave after. Now that Jean Bart finished his first assignment as a Heart pirate, he also excused himself.

Now that his new crewmate came to him, the captain's mind thought of the samurai he 'recruited'. Ever since sending Shachi and Penguin to escort her to her own private quarters, he hasn't heard about her. His crew should have heard news of their new mates already so he thought it'd be easier to hear about her in the submarine. Maybe it wasn't such a buzz since they still think of the samurai as a guy. But Law wasn't deceived by the disguise of the samurai girl. He knew at first glance that the samurai introduced as a girly looking samurai is in reality really a female by gender. That piece of information piqued his interest after the fact that she's a samurai from the independent country known for their strong forces of samurais, but also the fact that the samurai who was bind with chains looked like she still has her escape options despite being presented as an auction item. That alone is enough to grasp of the personality the samurai has and that she'd be perfect fit for his reinforcement. But now that he had direct conversation with her, he got the impression that she wouldn't make things easier for him even if she did join his crew. He hasn't assigned her a specific position within the crew too. Not knowing of her personal skills other than her skills with her katana, he was in a bind of deciding on her position. His pondering was interrupted by another knock on his door.

"Come in," he expected another of his crewmates but what came surprised him instead. Of course, he masked it with an unreadable expression. "What do you need, Samurai-ya? Or should I say, Miss Samurai?"

※※※

Chie woke up from the soft cushioned bed. It's been a long time she fought that much in only one day that she collapsed from exhaustion once she dragged her feet to the bed. Her kimono was now crumpled since she slept with changing out of it. Her eyes darted around for her katanas and satchel and found them next to her bed. She moved her body to stretch her sore body which didn't prove to be much trouble since her straw hat sandals were still on her feet along with her socks.

She then noticed a piece of folded clothing on the study table. The samurai went closer and saw another a piece of note on it. The writings were terrible but she managed to make out the words wrote on it.

 _Here's some spare clothes for Samurai-kun if you don't have any night wear!_

 _P.S. Penguin is the one who chose them so feel free to punch him in the face if doesn't suit you!_

 _-Shachi_

After reading the small piece of paper, the samurai took the piece of folded clothing on the table. It was a red hooded shirt with black linings on the shoulder parts. A Heart pirates jolly roger printed on the front. It looks almost the same as the one their jerk of a captain wore, only different color. Secretly, she wondered if it was an exclusive bonus for those who joined the Heart pirates. _*Wait! Why did I even thought about that when I'm not even a member?! Were they under the impression that I submitted to that jerk?!*_ But looking at the fine fabric of the hoodie shirt, Chie compared it to her torn and tattered kimono. It was quite much worn out since she wore it for three years already. Not only that, it was also because she wore it for her fights. But then again, it was also kind of the reason she got into all those fights too. Just yesterday too, her auspicious appearance plus her fox mask drew too much attention to herself and just like that, she got caught as an auction item at the human shop.

She already decided on a solution to solve that problem back in that cage of hers. Her plan was to purchase some 'normal' clothings people her age wore. But being dragged back and forth by these pirates held her back from her plans. Chie let out a sigh as she folded back the shirt and placed it back on the table. She didn't decided to join them yet. Just because she followed them back with her own two feet, doesn't mean she submitted to the infamous Surgeon of Death. She was only here until she retrieves her possession from the egotistical captain. To be honest, that thing he held on to wasn't really that important to her. But it'd be a disgrace and insult to that person she got it from, her saviour. Or can she even say that he's her saviour when she saved his life too? After all, she was saved by him the first time they met. But then it was her turn the next time they met again. They only met twice and she even travelled with for while after reunion. An image of the black haired man with freckles on his face appeared in her mind which brought a light smile on her face. But then the image of the Heart captain smirking appeared in her mind, spoiling her fond memories.

"That bastard..." she cursed under her breath, not noticing a knock on her quater's door.

"Um?" The sudden touch on her shoulder surprised her. By reflex, the samurai pressed the scabbard of her katana on the neck of the newcomer. "Wait, wait! It's just me! Shachi!"

 _*Shachi?*_ Chie remembered the name from the note she just read and the mention of his name the day before. The sight in front of her was the man in white boiler suits and wearing a hat on his head being pressed by her katana on his throat. She lowered her katana and relax when she realized that it's only him, then her eyes looked at him as if conversing by the eyes, asking him what did he need from her.

"You didn't come for breakfast so I brought you some snacks." He showed her the tray of food in his hands. "Well, I wouldn't blame you since you're new here and haven't had a tour around the submarine." He said as he placed the tray on the table, next to the folded clothing.

"...Thanks," Chie muttered out as he was about to walk out. Even if she's not here willingly, doesn't mean there's no need for manners towards the people who helped treat her wounds and even fed her.

Shachi turned around, surprised at her word of appreciation, then chuckled. "By the way, what's your name, Samurai-kun?"

Chie ponder a little on whether to reveal her name to them or not. But what harm can be done just by knowing what to call her? She was getting tired of being called 'Samurai' all the time too.

"Chie."

"I see. Call me or the others if you need anything else, okay, Chie." He said and opened the door. But before he could close it, Chie decided to take up on his offer earlier than he expected.

"Actually, there's something I want to ask about..."

※※※

And that was how it lead to her, standing in front of the jerk of a captain, Trafalgar Law. As usual, he had an unreadable expression on his face, only an irritating smirk apparent to her when he looked at her.

"What do you need, Samurai-ya? Or should I say, Miss Samurai?" Even the tone he used when addressing her sounded so mocking to her. But just by his words, she confirmed that he's already aware of her real gender, contrary to his crew.

At this point, it didn't matter to her what he called her, but as said earlier, she was starting to get tired of being called just 'Samurai'. "It's Chie." She muttered softly, not caring if he heard her or not but she was positive that he did, but his question says otherwise. "What did you just said?"

Chie gritted her teeth at his playing on her and yelled out of frustration towards the man. "It's Chie, damn it! My name is Chie!" Surprised at her own use of words, Chie closed her mouth abruptly. The pirate captain in front of her was snickering slightly. His action brought an unexpected embarrassing blush to her cheeks. "W-Why are you laughing?!"

The said pirate captain regained his composure and looked at her with an amused gleam in his grey eyes. "Then, what did you need from me, Miss Chie?"

Chie's magenta gaze narrowed at him. "You should know that best yourself. I'm here for that."

"You mean this," Law took the small red pack made out of fabric that's called omamori in her country, it was held within his left tattooed hand. Then, he held another object in his other hand. "Or perhaps this vivre card?" A small piece of paper that's known as a vivre card made out of the fingernail of the owner of it.

"Return them to me." Chie demanded coldly from the pirate captain.

Trafalgar narrowed his eyes at her, though. "Don't order me around. As long as you're in this submarine, you'll have to abide to my rules as my crew member."

"I don't remember accepting your offer to join your crew, _pirate_ Trafalgar Law." Chie emphasize on the word pirate when addressing the Heart captain.

"I don't remember issuing an offer too," Trafalgar's grey eyes piercing her, dangerously.

Their staring showdown (part two) has started again, this time instead of staring, they were glaring. Though, this time, Chie gave up by sighing first. "What do I gain from joining your crew?"

Trafalgar Law seemed to grin at her question, as if he was waiting for her to ask. "First, there's the fact that you're a runaway slave, although not official yet since there's no stamp on you yet, but they still have information about you at that human shop." His first explanation made sense to her, but she quite much limited the amount of information she gave them, she even went as far as to make up some of them. If it's just that, then she'd somehow escape from them if they ever sent people after her. "Next, there's already a bounty for your head due to yesterday's incident." He passed her the newspaper he was reading just now. True to his statement, there was a picture of her slashing down their enemies. _*A bounty of 500,000 beli for the Crimson Fox?! They even written me off as one of the Heart Pirates already!*_ The good thing is that her face was concealed by the fox mask which is probably one the reason she was called 'fox', but that doesn't change the fact that she's a wanted criminal now. Just that thought, depressed her already exhausted spirit. "Lastly," _*There's still more?!*_

Trafalgar studied the samurai girl's reaction as he listed out reasons for her to join his crew. He found it amusing that she's easily swayed based in her mood swings. "It's not like you can escape from the island all by yourself, right?" Chie looked back at him with a confused look. "Being a criminal, you won't be able to get on a public transport anymore. And I doubt that you have a ship on your own."

Chie understand what he's getting at clearly. With all these reasons piled up, who wouldn't accept an offer that'll help you out of it? But with her pride, Chie just won't give in that easily. The samurai bit her lips before starting her counterattacks. "I see the fact that it's logical for me to join your crew now. In fact, I'd be an idiot to not join your crew at this point, but exactly what would you gain for bringing a _girl_ like me onboard your ship-, submarine?"

The Heart captain's smirk dropped. His lips slightly parted from the surprise for her choice of words when she addressed herself. "You shouldn't belittle yourself just because of your gender, Miss Chie. Strength is not based on gender."

His unexpected words caused a surprised expression to appear on her face. Chie understands though, this man is by no means consoling her. He was just stating his observations of her, the facts about her. This side of the captain reminded her of her old friend slash saviour.

 _"It doesn't matter if your a boy or girl. What matters is the strength you worked hard for to get to this point!_ "

Her expression lightened up a little due to the flashback of her friend. A light smile crept up to her face too. Law who was watching her every actions was again taken aback at her reaction to his words. But what surprised him the most is what comes after.

"If I join your crew, will I achieve my objective?" Perhaps because she's still hesitant about it but before she make her decision, she needed confirm his support for whatever her objectives are. Maybe he noticed her intentions, he smirked at the samurai. There could be many ways to read his response as, but Chie took it as a positive answer. "I won't call you captain until you earn my respect for it but," she did what most pirated did to their captain that she found cliché; she saluted him. "Not so pleased to meet you, Captain Law." A mischievous glint in her magenta eyes shone.

Though displeased by her previous statement, Trafalgar Law returned her a wider smirk as a response to her actions. Also because of his triumph achievement of getting the samurai to join his crew. But the hard work is just starting. He'll first have to make the samurai submit to him, his samurai.

* * *

I get the feeling that Chie might be too haste on deciding to join the Heart pirates here without giving up much of a fight. But it can't be helped, I don't want her giving the crew a bad impression that she joined them reluctantly after all. Besides, who says anything about Chie being relent about this matter? *winks winks*


	6. Chapter 6

Pheeeeew! I'm finally done with rewriting this chapter. I noticed from my original work of this chapter that it pretty much crossed out Chie's original objectives. Since it's too early to start more with her character development, I'd figure it might be best to at least come clean about her objectives and opinion about Wano, her family too.

* * *

Chapter 6

Another day finally passed after Chie's decision on joining the Heart pirate crew. It was finally time that her new captain decided to dock at Saboady Archipelago. When asked why did he wanted to come back to the magnetic-less island, he only replied that there's something he wanted to check on. Well, she doesn't mind since she can carry out her original plans on buying new clothes. And while she's at the island, there's someone she wanted to meet.

Chie touched the fabric if her worn out kimono where her precious omamori was tucked under. She thought back on what happened earlier this morning...

 _A knock on the samurai's quarters alarmed the still sleeping girl. She quickly slipped on her kimono and walked towards the metal door to open it. What met her sight was a tall man who's probably still in his twenties. He wore the same white boiler suit as Shachi and Penguin, and also wore a blue hat which concealed his blonde hair on his head. Chie figured that he's another one of her 'crewmates'. As she studied his features, his honey colored eyes did the same for her too. It was not long after he looked away and just said what he came for._

 _"Captain's calling for you." It was short and simple. With that, he stalked down the hallway. Chie could hear some slight mumbles from the man. "...Even though he's just a shrimp, he got his own private room..."_

 _Chie was displeased by his calling her of 'shrimp' but it might make sense from his point of view since he was almost two heads taller than her, but what made her more curious is what he said last. However, she decided to leave the question for after she reached her captain's private chamber. 'Captain', although she just told him that she won't call him that after he earned her respect, it was oddly addictive. But that doesn't means she recognizes him as one, it just means that she can't picture him being ordered around by anyone. The samurai knocked on the metal door that she did the same for the day before. She heard the same muffled voice indicating for her to enter, so she did. What greeted her eyes was the sight of her captain reading another piece of the newspaper from two days ago. Chie didn't read it yet so she didn't know what was so interesting about the article but shrugged the thought off._

 _"You called, Trafalgar-san?" The said captain scowled slightly at the way she called him but just ignore it. He just tossed the red omamori at the samurai. Chie caught it by reflex. She looked at him with apparent confusion on her face when she recognized the item thrown at her though. "Why?"_

 _Trafalgar only quirked an eyebrow at her. "What do mean by 'why'? Didn't you want it back?"_

 _"Of course I wanted it back. But I thought you'd hold onto it longer so you can attest to my decision to join the crew." Her honest reply brought a bright flush to her cheeks when she realized what she just said. "F-Forget it! Is there anything else you need from me?"_

 _Law blinked his eyes and remembered something else concerning the samurai. "What is your specialty or skills other than the katana?" His question plunged her into another confusion so he decided to explain to her. "It'll decided your position in the crew."_

 _Chie nodded in understanding and started thinking of what can she to other than cutting down enemies. But nothing came into mind. Up until three years ago, she was in a position where she can't even do anything without someone else tagging along after all. Seeing that the samurai had a hard time thinking of something else she does best after her skills with the katana made him sweat drop a little. *Is killing all this girl knows?* Nevertheless, he continued his questions for the girl. "It doesn't matter about your specialty now, just answer my questions without any false information. How old are you?"_

 _"Nineteen." An instant reply. He could tell that she wasn't lying too. Although she might look older and mature than her she, there were still some traits of her her that he noticed in a short period of time that showed her age._

 _"Where are you from?" The questions continues._

 _"...Wano country." From the slight pause before her answer, he could tell the girl was thinking that he already knew this part of the information so what's the point in asking her, but he ignored that and further with his questions as he scribbled down on a piece of paper._

 _"How many do you have in your family?"_

 _"Is it obligatory to even answer about my personal background?" The samurai's magenta eyes narrowed in displeasure. Although she joined the crew, being crewmates and knowing her personal background are two different things!_

 _However, the Surgeon of Death is known for his brutality. He was merciless towards his enemies and he'd do the same if his crew mates crossed the line with him. Fortunately, this samurai decided to join his crew, but that doesn't stop him from getting what he wants. "It'd do you better if you just abide to my rules of not talking back to the captain. Answer." It was obviously not a favor or request. It was an order. An order that made Chie bit back her lips that almost ripped the skin off and just glared at the tan man. She balled her hands into fists, nails digging into her palms, almost spilling out the red liquid on the other side of her skin._

 _It was time taking but Trafalgar Law almost smirked when the samurai was finally willing to talk. Note, almost. "Does the dead counts?" It was then he understood the reason behind her hesitation. He said nothing, just nodded for her to continue. "Both parents dead. An uncle that's sure to be alive and... a brother who's current status is unknown." Trafalgar was curious about the last part about her mention of her brother, but it doesn't seemed like she was about to elaborate about, it was already a miracle that she talk about it so he decided to move on. He kind of wanted to ask about her reason for ending up captured at the human shop, but it seems that the samurai was agitated enough for now. With her being like this, it wouldn't be long until she take back her decision on joining the crew and bare her fangs towards him, quite literally too. So he decided to play it safe and ask about her objective that she mentioned before deciding to join the crew instead._

 _"There's something I'm searching for." Chie answered, but it didn't satisfied Law's question and she knew it too. "I'm sure as a devil fruit user such as yourself should know. I'm searching for a certain devil fruit."_

 _Trafalgar studied her expression to detect for any pretense and found none. "Disregarding the type of fruit it is, do you plan on eating it for its powers?"_

 _"No."_

 _Law went speechless at that, but he masked it well. Not seeming to notice his slight change in demeanor, a glow of red appeared in Chie's magenta orbs._

 _"What I want is to erase that fruit from the surface of earth. Its power and existence all together.." The red glow in the samurai's eyes didn't diminish any lesser as she calmed down. That's probably how much Chie considers this devil fruit a threat. Trafalgar didn't make a comment too._

 _"Back to your inquiries for returning your possessions," Law started which succeeded in grasping her attention. "All you have to tell me is, do you wish to return to Wano or escape when we're reaching it?" A harsh question? Yes. But Trafalgar just haven't discarded of the possibility that Chie might've joined his crew just to use them as a steppingstone to get back home._

 _Said samurai didn't look shaken from his inquiries of her intentions. Well, she'd think like that if someone stubborn like her suddenly agreed to join a pirate crew just because of a bounty on her head. However, none of that mattered to her decision. "No. If possible, I don't even want to go anywhere close to that wretched country anymore." Law found no trace of hesitation and pretense in her tone which made him curious about her hatred towards her home country. Though, he wouldn't really go as far as to put it as hatred, more like a strong dislike. He wanted to ask about Chie's reason of leaving the samurai country which might hint him with her dislike to it, but decided against it. It wasn't his place anyway._

 _"One last question," he stared at her as he said it. It's not related to all the questions he asked previously, but he's still curious about it. "Who does the vivre card leads to?"_

 _Chie looked perplexed at first, but then turned her magenta gaze towards the red omamori in her palms with a gentle expression. "A special friend of mine, you could say that he's my saviour though we only met before twice." Law didn't look satisfied with her answer since it was the identity of the person he wanted, not the position he held in the samurai's heart. However, he didn't press on about it. What Chie does with her relationships with boys have nothing to do with him so he won't pry into deeper parts of her privacy. Though, he didn't like the fact that she could show such a gentle expression towards some guy he didn't know when he as her captain only received blank looks from the same girl. He shrugged the thought off though._

※※※

And so, just like that, she was assigned to kitchen duty for not having any other specialties that didn't include her cutting anything. Although she did face some problems too earlier, she pushed those memories of that incident away. She grinned at the sight of her precious omamori. Although she stated that she didn't care of what will happen to it, it still made her happy to get it back from the grasps of that sadistic captain. Her ecstatic grin didn't went unnoticed by her new crewmates though.

"What are you grinning for, shrimp? You look so girly like that so stop it already." Axel, one of the medic that's Trafalgar's assistants and also the one who delivered his message to the samurai earlier muttered. One thing she notice about him, is that he seems to have a problem with her. She noticed a pair of hands swinging down from behind the grumpy blonde.

"Quit being so grumpy already, Axel!" It was Shachi and Penguin. Though they each tried to rest their elbows on the blonde's shoulders, it might prove to be too difficult of a challenge since the blonde is a few inches taller than them. Finally, they decided to give up and turned to the samurai like nothing happened. "Don't mind this guy. As you can see, Axel here is kind of big, you know. On top of that, he has to share a room with three other bigger build men, so he's just jealous that you got your own private quarters, even if it was used for a different kind of purpose before you came..." Chie understood the mystery of the hostility she felt from the blonde but flinched at the remembrance of the former purpose or maybe still current use of her room. She had a hard time sleeping when she her thoughts went on thinking about what happened to the room's previous users. But the mention of her private room brought a dread memory to the dark haired girl.

 _"By the way," Chie added before she left the captain's chamber. "Are you gonna dock back at Saboady?" The girl asked._

 _Said captain replied to her question without looking up at the girl, but he did noticed the drop of tone the samurai used. "Yes. Is there anything you'd like to say about it, Miss Chie?"_

 _The girl shook her head and gave him her response. "Nothing in particular. Just that if you did, it saves me the wait from sailing to another island before I can shop for new clothes." Even if she did give him a plausible answer to his question, it still didn't clear the mystery behind her drop of enthusiasm in her attitude._

 _Trafalgar figured that it might prove a problem if just left like this so he just popped the question. "Why are being so grumpy?"_

 _The samurai flinched but looked away from him. "It's nothing." Although she said that, her actions says otherwise. It almost look like she was pouting. And that made the captain think of the samurai as... cute? He immediately wiped off that thought from his mind and looked back at the dark haired girl. Probably sensing his persistent questioning stare, Chie finally gave in and spoke her mind out. "Why did you put me in that room?!"_

 _The gears in his brained rotated, and as if understanding the meaning of her words, Law just smirked at the girl. "Would you rather sharing the same room as my men?" The instant reply he got was out of his calculations though._

 _"I don't mind." The Heart captain sweat dropped at her bluntness. "I mean, they still haven't even learned of my real gender and are treating me like a guy already."_

 _Tragalgar's eyebrow twitch a little, but she didn't notice since it was shadowed by his fuzzy hat. "Miss Chie," he started. "Did you think that you could hide your real gender from my men for long?" The said girl was confused at his words but didn't get a chance to say anything as Law continued, he was already up from his seat and coming close her. "Or is it that you don't mind of the true nature of men?" His voice sounded threatening, albeit a different way from the ones she felt from duels or fights. Unconsciously, she took a few steps back. But her actions that she weren't aware of probed the pirate captain to forward. She only noticed when her back finally felt the cold touch of the metal door behind her. A hand came into vision and pressed the cold surface behind her. Her magenta eyes darted back to the pirate captain. She noticed that his breath brushed against her skin and vice versa. *He's too close!* "Well, Miss Chie?"_

 _Her eyes were swirling from the overheat of her face. Her flushed cheeks were already dyed in a whole new shade red that she just discovered. But she still managed to utter a few words. "T-That's sexual harassment!" With that she pushed the tan skinned man and rush out of his private chamber. She knew there would be consequences to her actions, but she prioritized her chasity over the regret she'd feel later._

 _Trafalgar Law on the other hand, smirked as he watch the flustered state of the dark haired girl as she ran out of his room. This samurai girl really proved to be an entertaining presence. But that doesn't means that he'll overlook the matter if his 'men' pushed him away. He'll have to think of an appropriate punishment for his samurai._

"-ie? Chie? Helloooo? Earth to Chie-kun!" A call from Shachi snapped out of her flashback.

"Hu-wha-?!" Chie yelped when a pair of arms started lifting her from the ground. The culprit was none other than Axel.

"You're really light." The blonde commented. "Although it's no wonder since you're such a pipsqueak." His taunts of calling her a 'pipsqueak' or 'shrimp' was starting to tick her off. She figured that she should watch her words with the Heart crew since she just joined, but this blonde here really is testing her patience. But since she still holds the reigns of her emotions, she decided to let it slide. "Or maybe because you're also a sissy?"

That was the last straw. Time for some payback. "I wonder who's the real sissy one here? At least I'm not blabbering on like a girl, _Axel-chan_." Chie smirked triumphantly at the reddening face of the blonde. Now if only his blonde hair was died green, it'd be a perfect tomato, ready to be freshly picked.

"Now, now, hold there, samurai-boy. You too, Axel!" Another men in white boiler suit intervened between them before their little 'talk' escalated to a fight. They knew of the consequences by the hands of their captain for those who fought onboard and it wasn't pretty. Axel seemingly to understand let out a 'hmph' and looked away, where else the samurai who didn't know about it did the same since she was more prone to hold back on her emotions.

Coincidentally, their captain they were waiting for finally came out. His first mate followed behind him, holding Law's nodachi in his embrace. Law noticed the tension filled air around his samurai and his medic assistant but ignored it. He announced that they'll be docking back at the mangrove island, though there were complaints, they still abide since they believe in their captain's decision. Chie noticed before but the crew's faith in Trafalgar Law was really strong. She wondered why was that but decided that she'll understand if she were to stay with them for long. After all, who says that just because she joined, she can't escape? Depending on the change of the situation, she'd escape first chance she gets. But for now, the dark haired girl would just stay quiet about her intentions.

Her magenta gaze met his piercing grey ones before they went back in the sub. A silent gaze grim him was enough to remind her of their earlier 'dispute' and made her paled a little and at the same time reddened her cheeks. The Heart captain smirked at the samurai's reaction before walking back in the yellow submarine.

* * *

I'm sure there are some who noticed the emphasise on Chie's saviour. *winks winks* I don't think it's that hard to figure out about it concerning what's to come next of Law's actions in the anime. It's closing in too!

sarge1130: I see you caught on to my hints. Well, I'd think of him when I see the words freckles too. And partly my objective too!

I'll try to get more ideas of Chie's character as a person, it seems she's still in rebellious stage here after all.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm finally back! After all those weeks of hell known as examinations! But I'm having my major examinations in less than two months again so I'll try my best to upload more chapters as I can. Well, after rewriting most of the already written ones, that is.

* * *

Chapter 7

The magenta eyes of the samurai were looking over the layout of Grove 16. A different docking spot from their last one near Grove 1. Chie felt the familiar wet and squishy feeling on the grass under her straw sandals. Unlike most samurai in her country, she preferred the flat sandals made from straw over the noisy wood made geta. It proved to be much more easier to move by reflex than the wooden ones too.

Just as she took a step forward, a bubble made from the resin on the ground floated up from her feet. It surprised her a little so she backed away from the bubble. The samurai didn't have a pleasant recollection about the bubbles created on this island. Just a few days ago, she was kidnapped and almost sold as a slave, though she ended up with the one who supposedly bought her so it didn't matter much, but at least she didn't end up with a mark burned on her body or a collar to boot. And the main reason or she would call it culprit why she ended up caught by those bastards from the human shop is this very same mangrove resin made bubble!

"Chie? Why are you glaring at the bubble for? Did it trip you or something?" Penguin joked with the samurai but the silence he got from her made him and those around them sweat drop. "...Really?"

"...Is there a problem with that?" Chie smiled sweetly at them which took them off guard, but even they could see the menacing aura around her while she did. "Is tripping over by a bubble and getting kidnapped because of that then almost got sold as a slave funny?" Penguin and the other crew mates' skin who heard her confession behind the truth of how she ended up in a human shop paled more and more with each word she muttered, dripping with venom. "Ahh, but then again, it was your captain that bought me anyway so it doesn't matter anymore. But being the reason why I ended up in chains and all, isn't it in my right to curse a bubble? Can't a samurai hold a grudge against a bubble?!" Before she knew it, she was already yelling.

The crewmates of the Heart pirates were speechless at the outburst of the dark haired samurai, even Axel who'd take the chance to mock her stayed tight-lipped. There was nothing they could say to the samurai.

Trafalgar who came just in time to hear her part of her outburst in the question he didn't get to ask her yet. As much as he thought of it as amusing, he'd rather have his samurai calm down before it becomes a bloodbath here. "Chie-ya, yelling at my crew won't do you any good. You're free to have a grudge with that... bubble, but don't misdirect your frustrations towards my crew." It might be out of character for him to be the one to reprimand his nakama for yelling, but it had to be done before the girl decided to reach for her katana. A part of him did enjoy the information about her ticket to the human shop, though.

Fortunately, the samurai complied. The others who watched her sighed in relief too. Law gave them their orders to resupply the ship-, submarine's food stocks and fresh water, and more medical supplies, seeing as they used quite the amount the other day. Those who were ordered to stay onboard in case of emergencies groaned and whined that it was the same as last time, but their complaints fell on deaf ears as their captain already set off with his usual men he brought to scout an island. Chie followed in suit.

Since they docked their sub at a rural part of the island, they were free from the watch of townspeople. But it was a matter of time before they reach the eyes of public, hopefully, the marines are gone. Seeing as the execution of the infamous pirate of the Whitebeard crew was starting in a few hours. That's what Law was looking forward to watch. What's better than watch at a public spot where citizens are given the chance to see it live? By now, his crew seemed to catch on to his intentions already and just followed him, save for the newly 'recruited' samurai.

Chie might not know the reason why they are at a rural area like the this and why were there lots of people crowded at this particular spot, nor did she realize the purpose of the world broadcasting contraptions and large screens, but one thing for sure is that she wasn't planning on sticking around here.

Though the area was crowded, the people around them made space for their group when they realized their crew's identity. Most of them were whispering about their reappearance after the incident from two days ago. Chie was glad that she put on her mask before they left the sub. But she'd figured that she have to take it off if she's going to shop for 'normal' clothes. Before that though, she'd need to get permission from her 'captain' to leave the group for that purpose.

By calling out to him, Chie caught the attention of the Heart captain who was anticipating for the start of the 'show', though it wasn't going to start for hours from now. "I need to... run an errand?" Chie cursed herself for not thinking much before asking for her short term freedom.

Law paused for awhile before recalling the samurai mention about buying some new clothes. True, her kimono did look worn out. The broadcast isn't about to start any sooner, anyway. He also figured that he'd check some medical books that he's lacking too. He turned around to the other men first which Chie was perplexed about and heard him granting them some free time. Chie saw Shachi and Penguin yelled joyfully before running off to who knows where while the rest except for Bepo scattered too. Thinking it as his way of giving consent to her request, she started to walk away too, only to be stopped by a tug on her kimono.

"Where are you going, Miss Chie?" Seeing as their other crewmates also took their leave already, he reverted to his formal way of addressing her. However, not all of them were gone, the Heart crew's first mate is still behind the fuzzy hat captain. But contrary to Chie's surprised reaction to Law revealing the fact that she's a girl, the polar bear remained calm. "Bepo already knows. He said that you smelled nice."

The polar bear looked away with a embarrassed blush, then he faced down. The gloomy aura appearing around him. "I'm sorry." Chie sweat dropped at the sensitivity of the bear.

"So, where were you going?" Law persisted his question to the samurai. Seeing as he did give her permission to roam around, she'd decided what's the harm in telling him.

"Maybe a clothing store or something? I still got some money left from my traveling so I figured I'd get some normal clothes." Then she bowed at them as a habit to part ways with the two pirates. But the sharp voice of her captain stopped her.

"Your katanas." He points at Bepo who was holding his nodachi for him. It took awhile for Chie to be able to read his message. Her hands held her pair of katanas close to herself.

"Why?" She inquired carefully. She realized that Law trusts Bepo vastly, seeing that he's willing to let the bear hold onto his weapon for him. But she still doesn't get why he wants her to do the same. Law might trust him, and it's not like she doesn't trust the bear too, the first mate of the Heart pirates is too pure to hate after all. However, Chie is not someone to entrust her weapons to just anyone just become she deemed them not dangerous.

Law caught her thoughts. "I wouldn't want to have a runaway samurai just after joining the crew." He remarked sarcastically. Chie wasn't about to lose to him in terms of sarcasm though.

"Sure, sure, and let an unarmed samurai that almost got sold as a slave to roam off, wavering an invincible flag that says 'Catch me!', very smart." The dark haired girl got a glare as a response. But it soon got replaced with another one of his irritating smirk.

"Fine, you're free to go then. But be reminded constantly that I'll hunt you personally if there's any attempts of running away." Chie felt a shiver ran down her spine as Law spoke darkly with a grin on his face but instantly complied and sprint off to town. The smirk never left the pirate's face as he watched her disappearing figure.

※※※

Chie just entered the nearest clothing store that she found when she reached town. And surely, without her mask on, she didn't drew much attention. Though, she still felt the eyes of the townspeople, or maybe they were for someone else behind her, she didn't care. As long as she doesn't trip over a damn bubble and got shipped off to the human shop again.

Chie looked over to the salesgirl that welcomed her. The other party notion for her to step in to the women's section. It seems that professionals like them are able to differentiate between their customers genders without difficulties.

"What about the both gentlemen behind?" The salesgirl questioned the samurai. The samurai though was dumbfounded by her inquiry. _*Gentlemen?*_ Chie turned behind her to confirm who was she talking about. Her eyes widened at the sight of her captain and the polar bear crewmate standing behind her.

"W-What are you both doing here?" Law smirked, which Chie now decided was getting annoying. So all the weird attention she encountered earlier were for the two behind her. To be exact, the polar bear in an orange jumpsuit and holding a nodachi within his embrace.

"We followed you." The first mate replied instead of his captain.

"I can see that!" The polar bear got depressed at her outburst and muttered a 'sorry'. The samurai just shrugged off the distraction and faced Law. "Why-"

"It'd prove a problem if you were to have another 'accident' and end up with chains again. Plus, the plan of escaping from me is still not discarded, right." Law's intense gaze was directed at her. It was never a question for him when he nailed her course of action and thoughts. The dark haired samurai gulped. This sadistic jerk seems to always figure her out in a short time.

"Miss, this way if you would." Another one of the store's salesgirl ignored the heated exchange of the samurai and pirate captain and 'lead' her to selection corner. The other one who welcomed her was doing her job by leading Law and Bepo to the parlor for waiting customers. The samurai could only glare daggers at him as their distance increased.

※※※

Law sat on the couch lazily as usual. Since the Whitebeard pirate's execution is not starting any sooner, he decided to kill some time. He could've used the free time he had to check on some other book stores for medical books, but he figured watching the dark haired samurai struggle for some 'normal' clothes can be another type of entertainment to him. Besides, he already has tons lot more back at his private chamber. He had Bepo following along in case he lost sight of the samurai, his first mate's sense of smell would come in handy.

Plus, he wanted to confirm Chie's decision on joining his crew. Something tells him that the samurai girl can be more cunning and calculating than she looks. Though, in terms of guiltiness, he's a few more steps above her.

Bepo's ears and nose twitch a little as he sniffed at nothing in particular. "Ah, Chie's anxiety level is rising." Law raised an eyebrow at his crewmate's statement. There are times when Law just doesn't understands how the animal instincts of Bepo's work that he's able to perceive the mental state of a person. Nonetheless, he smirked at the mention of his samurai. It was not sooner after that that he heard a short yell of the young samurai.

"Will Chie be alright, Captain?" The polar bear looked worried from the scream of his new crewmate. It sounded like she was suffering after all.

"She's fine, Bepo." The Heart captain assured the polar bear. Law knew exactly what was going on back there, and he decided to enjoy it.

※※※

Chie _screamed_. _She screamed_. It was the first time in a long time since she last screamed like that. She was so damn sure that sadistic bastard outside heard it too. However, her current situation was much more grave than the thought of the smirking captain of hers.

She had experience of having people help dressing her in clothes and stuff, but they were incomparable to what she's facing now. The salesgirls here are just intense! The moment they brought her in a fitting room, the poor samurai was stripped of all her clothing, her tattered kimono tossed aside. Unbeknownst to her, they let down her usual ponytail too. Luckily, her pair of katanas were with Bepo. He took it from her before she was 'lead' away. But that doesn't change her current situation!

"Miss, since you have fair skin, I'm sure this will fit you perfectly!" One of salesgirl presented her a baby blue strapless blouse.

"No, wait! This one here will suit your hair better!" Another one shoved a piece of laced shirts in front of Chie.

At first there were only two salesgirls that tended to her, but probably because of the early hour, she's the only customer here that almost all the workers of the store took their turns choosing a set of outfit for the dark haired girl. Chie wondered if this is the same experience of playing dress up with dolls? She never did have a normal childhood as a Wano citizen, but she would often observe the girls her age playing with dolls when she was much younger. The scene of the young children playing dress up with their dolls popped up in her head. Only difference now is that; she's the doll here! _*What's the point in asking for my opinion if you're just gonna (shove) put it on me?!*_ Alas, Chie was ignorant about the fashion of the world outside her country so she's unsure of her outfit they 'dressed' her into.

When told the salesgirls that she's not sure of how to judge her outfit, they nodded at her understandingly. Chie didn't know how to read their response as but her thoughts got interrupted when they shove her out of the fitting room while still wearing one of their selected outfits. The samurai was baffled when she was faced with her sadistic captain.

They were staring at each other in awkward silence. His grey piercing eyes though, were studying her features. Without her usual kimono on, her naturally curves was exposed with the appeal of the bright red spaghetti strapped blouse topped with a grey hoodie jacket. Her baggy kimono pants were replaced with a pair of denim shorts. Lastly, to complete the coordination, the salesgirls switched her straw sandals with a pair of combat boots. The new look on the samurai was so different from her traditional look with her kimono on. Even the person herself was feeling on the edge just by wearing different type of clothing.

Chie was starting to feel self-conscious as she felt Law eyeing her. She soon felt a rush of blood to her cheeks and curled herself up to cover most of her exposed parts. But even as she did that, the Heart captain didn't say anything which just made her all the more self-conscious.

"You look so cute, Chie!" Bepo was the first to make a comment. Then he turned to his captain. "Right, Captain?"

As if snapped out of a trance, the Heart captain smirked at the curled form of his samurai. He caught the stiff flinch of the samurai when the bear asked of his opinion. "Yeah, you look like a different person, Miss Chie." He saw the tip of her ears completely dyed in the color of red, a color that oddly suited the dark haired girl.

"...!" Chie was still twitchy about her appearance, plus the 'praises' she got from the two pirates just added fuel to her fire. Nevertheless, she ignored them and stood back up. She went to the salesgirl who dressed her up. "Um, I would like to change to a different one please. Preferably, one that's cozy and easier to move around in." It's not like her current outfit is suited for battle after all.

The salesgirl nodded and changed her out of her current get up into a short sleeved collar shirt and a pair of black shorts. For Chie who only wore kimonos her whole life, it was much more better than her previous get ups but it still exposed a lot of skin she's not used to leaving out in open.

"Do you have anything longer for covering up my..." the samurai gestured at her expose thighs while attempting to pull lower her black shorts.

The salesgirl looked troubled at her request. Probably because they didn't have what Chie requested for or that longer pants might demolish the style of her outfit, latter seems more possible though. Then as if she thought of something else, the salesgirl went in their storage room in search for something and came back a moment later with a few packs with black clothes inside each pack. She passed it to the samurai girl and assured her that those will be better than longer pants. Though skeptical, Chie accepted her suggestion. But before changing back to her original clothes, she headed towards a pile of clothing that were being sold cheaper than their usual price. From there, she found and took out a long sleeved baggy grey sweater and a pastel colored short sleeved collar shirt. Going to the other side, she grabbed a pair of long jeans and another cotton fabric shorts. She passed them over to the salesgirl and went to change out of her current garb too. She didn't mind which outfit she chose, what matters most is that it's not too showy and provided her some convenience to move for battle. Plus, somehow she decided that it's not time to surprise the crew with her gender yet.

"I'll take these and this set please," Chie passed the collar shirt set she wore earlier along with the rest she chose from the different pile of clothes. She decided to not get the set she showed her captain and animal crewmate. She didn't even bother looking at Law and Bepo who she's not sure if they're even still here.

The samurai payed with her money from the previous bounty she caught. She's not really a bounty hunter, it's just that she'd take up the job sometimes for quick cash. Evidently, it proved to be more higher paying than the other odd jobs she accepted like being a bodyguard and stuff. It was in cases like those that her mistaken as a male came in handy.

The samurai was about to take the bag of her purchases when a hand, scratch that, a 'paw' reached out for it. Chie's magenta eyes stared at the polar bear who held her bag of clothes. But before she could mutter a single word, Law's sharp voiced interrupted her.

"Let's go." Though, perplexed with the flow, she still followed them and decided to let the polar bear hold on to her bags, not noticing another bag mixed up with hers. Once out of the clothing store, he asked without turning to her. "Is there anything else you needed?"

This, Chie is hesitant to tell him. Sure there is still something left on her list that she needed, but how can she just mention something like that to him? Sensing her pause, Law turned back at her. "Well?" He was puzzled by her fumbling of words. Where did the blunt samurai of his went to?

"I-It's nothing you need to know about! I can just get it on my own!" Law frowned at her assertion, obviously something he didn't enjoy.

"I will decide whether it's something I need to know about. So tell me." The Heart captain used a demanding tone that he usually used when he was hinting that he's running out of patience. The samurai wasn't threatened by his demanding tone though. She was much more distracted by her thoughts.

"I'll be fine on my own!" Chie sprinted off without waiting for his response. Well, the fact that she left her katanas and clothes with Bepo meant that she won't be gone for long. But it wouldn't hurt to find out what she needed that can't tell him. And it was exactly for times like this Bepo's sense of smell is useful.

There's no way she can run away from him. Both figuratively and literally too.

※※※

After a short sprint away from the pirates, Chie finally realized that she left her weapons in the hands of her polar bear crewmate. Personally, she doesn't think badly of the first mate, but she does have doubts since he's the first mate to Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death! Still, it's no use dreading over her forgetfulness now. It's not like she's defenseless without her weapons and she didn't find the thought of going back to them to retrieve her weapons appealing. Plus, there's no way she could bring those two to where she's planning to stop by!

It took some lengthy time, but she finally found the store she was looking for. As expected, it was located deep within the district of women clothing store.

A lingerie store.

If she was going to wear clothes like those, she can't continue wearing her usual bandage wraps after all. With a destination like this, how could she bring men along with her to shop them? Especially the sadistic captain of hers. Law looked like the kind to be experience with women which she's not surprised at, that's why she's sure he won't be shaken or back down if he knew she needed to shop for lingeries. Rather, he definitely jump at the chance to tease her about it. The embarrassing memory of the incident that morning popped up in her mind. A slight blush crept up her cheeks. The samurai decided that it's enough sexual harassment from the sadistic captain. Though, his actions succeeded at getting Chie to gain more self aware as a girl.

 _"Or do you not mind the true nature of men?"_

The words Law muttered played over and over like a broken tape recorder. It tormented her mind just recalling his words. Chie quickly shook her head to clear of her thoughts and made haste in entering the store. Though the voice of her crew's first mate destroyed her momentum.

"Ah, I found her, Captain!" Chie whipped her head to the direction of the voice and wished for it to just be the delusions of her head. To her dismay, there stood the polar bear in an orange jumpsuit who's holding her katanas and earlier purchases, and the sadistic freak she was thinking about. A voice deep inside her head told her to just screw everything and get out of there immediately, but somehow her feet were glued to the floor.

The short walk for the two pirates to reach the samurai's current position was painfully slow on her part. On the other hand, Law's face was indifferent. Well, it would seem like that if you lack the skill to read people. Fortunate or not, Chie did have that certain to skill. Normally, even with that skill, she couldn't read the intentions of the unpredictable Heart captain, so what's with her able to read the smirk on Law's face now?!

Law's smirk widened when he stopped a fee steps before her with Bepo behind him. It then dawned on the samurai that this sadistic bastard knew about her all this time. Chie's paled skin instantly converted to a deep shade of red when he turned his head to the lingerie store she was about to enter.

"We'd better hurry, Miss Chie. Apparently, there's not much time before the broadcast starts." Law acts like he didn't know of his samurai's flustered state and probed her to continue with her shopping. Chie was steaming with both anger and embarrassment. Even though she doesn't understand what broadcast he was talking about, it was obvious that his sexual harassment assault on her has started.

Why did she even thought that she could run from him?

※※※

"Are you okay, Chie?" Bepo asked the barely walking samurai beside him. Even though she looked lifeless, her hold on the shopping bag in her embrace is strong.

Chie replied to his concern with a slight nod, but it was probably just a pretense. From the bear's perspective, she might be scarred for life. His captain didn't hold back at teasing her after all.

The moment they entered what most men considered as haven to men's desires, the samurai wouldn't stop fidgeting. Even some of the customers inside were shocked of their appearance but ignored as they considered the Heart captain too handsome to chase out of the store. To them, Bepo didn't even come close to what they call a pervert so he was also spared. He's a bear after all.

Chie tried to escape the sights of Law, but the sadistic captain resembles the role of a predator locking on to their prey. In his case, the prey is the poor samurai. He kept watching as Chie tried to browse through the available selections which just increased her tension. It was even worse when the salesgirl of the store came to recommend some choices for the samurai. Her every word of her three sizes when eye-measuring her reached the ears of the Heart captain. Chie had a short term of blushing disorder the whole time. Sure that as a doctor, Law would have found out of her three sizes sooner or later, but having him find out like that was more embarrassing! With the difference in privately and public, to be precise. She was practically dead when they finally left, a shopping bag in her hold which somehow ended up in Bepo's in a blink of an eye.

Bepo eyed the pirate captain with a somewhat satisfied aura around him, quite contrary to the lifeless samurai who's soul is visibly leaving her body. Maybe it would be best to leave the samurai alone for the sake of her mental health.

"Are you okay, Chie-chan?" Bepo couldn't help but ask.

Chie's soul which was leaving her body went back in instantly. "Nothing to worry about, Bepo."

"But-"

"Bepo is right. There's no need to hide anything if you're not feeling well. You can't hide from a doctor as well." Law just had to point out that he's a doctor which irked the samurai.

"Well, if you're a doctor then you should be able to tell that I'm perfectly fine. Even a kid playing a doctor game could." Chie didn't hold back on her sarcastic remarks. Probably still mad about earlier.

"Maybe that's because you have the same acting skills of a kid?" Law countered, not really showing any irate for Chie's sarcasm.

Bepo who stood between them could do nothing but watch at their bickering. Silently apologizing to Chie for creating another topic for his captain to tease her about again.

Chie glared at Law openly this time, anger apparent in her eyes.

"I really hate you!"

With that out of her mouth, Chie once again sprinted off. Even Bepo debated whether or not to follow her again if Law asked him to track the samurai down again.

Surprisingly though, it didn't came. Bepo looked over to the pirate captain.

"Let's go, Bepo. The broadcast is going to start."

"But, what about Chie?"

Law smirked at the direction where his samurai had ran off, then he looked at the shopping bags within Bepo's hold. "She'll be back, for sure."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hurray for a new update! I practically had to discard of my previous drafts and go with this chapter, though it might be shorter than the previous idea. But I prefer the later part of the story from this chapter so I hope you guys can enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Chie looked up at the giant mangrove with numbers carved on it. It read 'Grove 16'. It was then only the masked samurai realized how far she wandered off from her frantic run of a sprint in attempts to escape from her sadistic captain.

She looked around but only found several roughed buildings that resembles bars that thugs always go to. Or maybe that's because it really is one. Evidently, there were only those same kinds of ruffians around the area. Some watching her every move and grinning creepily, probably plotting to mug her or kidnap her to ship her off to the human shop which would be her second time.

Chie's brows furrowed at that thought as an image of the Heart captain smirking appeared. Too engrossed in her cursing of the dark doctor, Chie didn't realized until she bump into someone which she found strange since her Kenbushoku haki is constantly scanning her surroundings so she'll stay clear from running into anyone. Admittedly, this skill of hers was developed due to her habit of zoning out. She looked up to find a group of ruffians that started surrounding her. Obviously, thugs. Chie sighed with a bored look, not that they can see with her mask on.

"Oy, ya'r supposed ta' apologize when ya' bump inta' someone!" The oversized men in the middle whom Chie assumes as the leader of the group growled darkly with a weird accent that she can barely understand. Though his words sounded logical, the grin on his and the men's behind him faces says otherwise.

And true, Chie was in fault for bumping into the said man. It was her fault for zoning off at a place like this after all. As someone with a strict upbringing, she's able to point out several factors that results with her needing to apologize, but in a case where a group of thugs who purposely stood in her way, planning to for her to bump into them no matter what isn't worth of her compassion.

Usually, Chie'd just put them to sleep before they create more trouble for her. But the commotion would probably just attract more troubles to her. Plus, she's not solo anymore. Any trouble she causes might just get her into more trouble with that psycho doctor.

Chie also doubts that they're gonna leave her alone just by apologizing. But just what did they want from someone like her who they didn't even notice is a girl?

"Ohhhh~, nice swords ya' got there, too bad it's gonna leave ya'!"

So they were aiming for her katanas strapped to her waist, huh?

Chie ignored him and scanned around her areas with Kenbushoku haki. The constant use of haki has become a daily routine of the dark hair samurai ever since childhood so using this amount that wouldn't even compare with a small amount of her haki container is not of difficult at all. It seems that she was surrounded with a group of twenty or more men with a radius of four meters. But there's just one thing bothering her, there's one presence that's obviously stronger than all of them, probably her too among the group and it certainly isn't this oversized man in front of her. And that presence felt irritatingly close to her. But who exactly is it?

"Oy, are ya' even listenin' to what I said?!" The leader tried to seem more intimidating by pointing a chipped off sword at her. "Ya' better obey us now, brat. Or else."

"Or else what?"

Even though they can't see the face Chie was making, they could make out the smirk and sarcasm in her tone.

"I doubt you can even cut anything with a chipped sword like that."

The oversized man clearly played the part of an impatient and short-fueld villain as his face puffed redder in anger. Chie had to suppress her urge to comment about him looking like a radish with his dark colored hair standing up rather naturally too, but it seemed that even his subordinates were tense about the situation. Either by the fact their leader is losing his temper now or that he's losing verbally against the smaller samurai.

"Ya' had your choice. GET HIM-"

"Oh my, what a lively crowd we have here." The sudden appearance of an unfamiliar voice of a woman rang out, halting the charging of the men.

Chie looked behind her to find the source of the voice, a woman with short bob hair cut and a stick of cigarette sticking out of her mouth, clearly not one of the men. It became crystal clear to Chie now of the strange presence she felt. She didn't expect a woman to appear in the middle of their chaos though.

"Huh? Who ta' hell are ya'?" Though confused at the sudden appearance of the unfamiliar woman, Chie decided to leave the questioning part to the men, though she doubt that they'll even get even a single piece of candy from the older woman.

"Just someone who's here to teach some brats some manners to not block the road for whatever selfish reasons." The woman replied smoothly, taking out the cigarette and let it fall on the ground before putting it out by stepping on it. She walked towards Chie and passed her a bag of groceries, which the samurai accepted it by reflex. "Hold on to these for me, will you?"

Before Chie could make any response, the older woman walked towards the leader of the ruffians. A part of her wanted to ask how did she knew that she wasn't part of the men, but decided against it since it was painfully obvious from her attire compared to the men's.

Sigh. Maybe she should've change into those clothes she bought earlier.

※※※

"Now then, shall we go?" The older woman asked as she patted the dusts off her hands.

Chie decided to just comply for now if she didn't want to be another addition of those lifeless bodies around them. She didn't even want to comment about the older woman's actions of stealing money from the unconscious men. Not that she's not confident that she can't escape, quite the opposite actually, but the older woman did save her, technically. Even though she didn't ask for it. Besides, Chie's still holding on to her bag of groceries.

The older woman lead her to another one of those bar looking building, which actually is one. Difference is, this building seems like it's in a much better condition compared to the others. If only the name wasn't weird; "Shakky's Rip Off-Bar" it read. Chie sweat dropped at the unique naming sense of the store as she step in the store, following after the older woman. What she saw inside is much more of a surprise though.

"Hm? You're the young samurai from the human shop, right? What business do you have here?" The old man whom she met at the human shop which she came to know as the legendary pirate...

"The Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh?"

"Now, now, I said I preferred to be known as 'Ray-san' now, right? Just do this old man here a favor, would you?" Chie nods at his request and took off her mask.

"I knew it, so you are the samurai Rayleigh was talking about." The older woman reappeared behind the counter. "My name is Shakuyaku, call me Shakky, okay?"

"My name is Chie. I give you my appreciation for helping me in the truffle earlier, Shakky-san." Chie bowed after leaving the bag of groceries on the counter.

"Oh, is this the legendary formal thanks of Wano?"

Chie ignored the comment and stood back up straight.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, why did you help a stranger like me?"

Shakky smiled at the dark haired samurai. "I was just teaching them a lesson for blocking the road like that, do I was just passing by."

Chie detected the lie in her words immediately though since Shakky's presence she felt earlier was obviously one that was mixed in right from the start. How otherwise, did she reach the middle of the ruffians so easily? Chie stayed silent though.

"Besides, it's disturbing to see all those brats surrounding a pretty girl like you with their foul intentions." Shakky added.

Rayleigh almost spit out his drink, instead he choked on it before calming down to look at the dark haired samurai. "You're a girl?"

"Apparently so, biologically speaking." Chie replied nonchalantly, not at all surprised that Shakky nailed down her gender. It seems that women proved sharper in differentiating her gender.

"Forgive this old man's mistake. Must really be the age..." Rayleigh muttered as he continue to sip on his drink.

Shakky on the other hand seemed amused of her husband's error but made no comment about it. "By the way, it seemed you received a bounty for your head after that incident."

She held up a wanted poster with the picture of Chie with her fox mask on in which the said samurai squinted her eyes at. Judging from the picture on it, it was probably taken when she was still fighting along side Law and the other two pirate captains in front of the auction house. The picture was strangely well taken despite the fact that the samurai in it was cutting down the marines around them.

"Oh, so you found yourself a crew, huh?" Rayleigh commented when Chie made no move for responding.

This brought out a sigh from her. "Rather than found one, their captain caught me..." The image of a smirking Trafalgar Law once again appeared in her head.

Come to think of it, she wasn't even a member of the Heart crew even then but was still labeled as one! Just what part of her looked like she was one of the Surgeon of Death's crew?

"Trafalgar Law, huh..."

Chie looked up at Shakky who casually mentioned her captain's name. Shakky just passed a glass of an orange colored liquid towards Chie, probably alcohol.

"Surely, it does looks like he found you." Chie shot the older woman a confused look. Said woman only chuckled and points at the picture of the samurai on the wanted poster. At a particular man in the picture, to be precise. Once closely analyzed the picture, surely there's the figure of the infamous Surgeon of Death in the background. What caught her main focus is that the said captain in the picture was looking at the only main visible figure in the picture; the Crimson Fox, Chie herself with that infamous smirk of his. By now, Chie wonders if the Heart captain even know how to make a different expression.

Chie sighed heavily for the nth time today. _*So that's why they assumed I was one of them?_ *

"Oh my, do you not like your captain?"

The samurai girl made a sour face. "I didn't even join his crew that willingly. Rather, that psychopathic jerk drove me to a corner regarding this matter!" she scoffed.

"I'm surprised that he even let's someone like you who's reluctant to join his crew to wander alone now." Shakky lit up a fire for another cigarette after cleaning all the cups on the counter. "Especially since you've been caught and almost sold as a slave before."

"Be surprised, then. I don't even get why he's adamant on coming back to this place even after that incident a few days ago." Reluctantly, Chie raised the glass of alcoholic drink to her lips, sniffing the aroma of the alcohol which made her grimace.

Rayleigh, who was silent for quite some time finally took his chance to speak, his eyes on a piece of newspaper that seems from a few days ago. "If Trafalgar's here for something, it can only be about that."

Chie looked at the old man weirdly. _*That?*_

Noticing her confusion, Rayleigh passed her the papers in his hands, probing her to read it. Chie who took the papers from the legendary pirate with her empty hand widened her eyes at the headlines news on it. The fact of the wanted pirate that it claimed to be captured and to be executed.

 _"It doesn't matter if your a boy or girl. What matters is the strength you worked hard for to get to this point!"_

The sound of breaking glass resound the whole room. It brought the attention of the two older former pirates to the young samurai, but it didn't seem like she was even aware of the mess she made. Her magenta orbs focusing on the freckles faced pirate on the newspaper.

 _"I prefer it if you were much more optimistic!"_

 _"They say 'third time's the charm', let's meet again!"_

 _*Ace...*_

Slowly, but surely, Chie's hands crept closer to her fox mask laying beside her after dropping the glass of alcohol.

 _"Here. It'd cause you trouble if the marines thought of you as one of us so it's better to hide your face, right?"_

 _*Ace...*_

 _"There's something I want to tell you if we do meet for the third time. But the world's a big place, and I don't know what will happen. So, if I can't keep my promise with you, please promise me this one last thing..."_

 _*Ace!*_

"The world broadcast of the execution of Fire-Fist Ace."

* * *

 **Here's a tip of the date of my next update,**

 **I'm gonna update next week on the day of my birthday!**

 **I'm finally going to be of legal age to get my driving license!**

 **Yay!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the promised chapter! And here's where you learn of Chie's full name!**

* * *

Chapter 9

The essence of a samurai is to always keep composure no matter how dangerous the situation. That's a principle that even Chie always heed, even if she's not find of her home country. That's why she tries hard to mask her emotions. That way, she won't do anything reckless.

One of the proverbs she learnt as a child; "Control your emotion or it will control you," is strongly engraved to her brain.

Evidently, her joining the Heart crew despite the captain being a psychopathic sadist doctor is to avoid getting into more troubles. Plus, she'd gain benefit in her search of a certain devil fruit.

But her current situation defies painfully of all her beliefs and principle!

As if a proud samurai would be hiding on a Navy battleship that's heading towards Marineford, a.k.a. Navy's headquarters. Also the venue of the Whitebeard pirate, Portgas D. Ace's execution. Or at least what she gathered from the newspaper that she got from Rayleigh.

Chie gulped down the lump formed in her throat. The uneasiness stirred her heart restlessly as she got to know that she's getting closer to her destination through the conversations of the marines onboard. She still finds it a miracle that none of them noticed her presence onboard the ship, even of she is hiding her presence. More so that she even managed to stowaway their ship to Marineford.

Why was she even there? Things go back like this...

 _"Ace's execution? You mean he was caught?" Chie asked frantically, she was basically crushing the piece of article in her hands._

 _"..."_

 _It seemed Rayleigh and Shakky picked up the vague connection between Chie and Ace from her reaction towards the news of his execution. Her enquiries about the young pirate also confirmed their guesses. However, they made no point to question about it. Instead..._

 _"If I remember correctly, there's a Navy battleship that's yet to depart for Marineford because of the delayed arrest of the pirates involved with the Tenryuubito's incident a few days ago."_

 _Taking in the meaning of Shakky's words, Chie walked up towards the entrance slash exit of the bar. Her right hand tightly gripping one of the sheath of her katanas._

 _"Are you going?"_

 _Chie made no move to face the old couple, but she did halt her progress towards the door._

 _"Going to Marineford now is like waltzing into a battlefield with a bounty on your head."_

 _"..."_

 _"Besides, this is Whitebeard we're talking about here, there's no way he'll stay silent when one of his subordinate is subjected to death. Knowing these facts, are you still insisting to go?"_

 _Chie still didn't face Shakky, but her balled up fists only tightened to the point of her nails digging into the flesh of her palms, staining the usual bandages she wrapped around her hands with blood. Chie letting out a sigh, the dark haired samurai finally turned her head, her magenta orbs meeting the old former pirates' gazes._

 _"True, knowing the kind of man the old man is, he's bound to show up. With a whole army of his, I'd bet. But it's exactly because I know help is on their way that I can't just sit around doing nothing other than watch someone important to me get caught up in a mess."_

 _Rayleigh grinned at her response. "Are you really sure? One don't usually storm into a pack of wolves just for one person, especially for a girl like you."_

 _"And that one girl you're speaking of is heading to the battlefield to help that one person that taught her not to devalue herself just because of a gender problem." Chie's gazed at him with a firm determination. "Besides, this one is now a pirate."_

※※※

Thinking back now, Chie can see how reckless her actions on planning to hijack a marine battleship to get to Marineford. But what worries her more is the fact that she left without informing Law, just after her confirmation to join his crew. It's decided that whether or not she made it out alive from today's war, she'd end up dying a mortifying death. It's either death by the hands of a marine or a dark doctor's operating table.

Chie shook off the thoughts of the possible consequences of her actions and focused on the broadcast of Ace's execution. Since she's hiding in a wooden crate by the wall, she can only hear the muttering words coming from the Den den mushi. Through that, she learnt of Ace's childbirth and his blood's roots. Something that he didn't tell her personally when she was onboard the Whiteboard crew's ship for some time after she left Wano about two years ago.

Also, the fact that the battle has already started without the marine soldiers onboard the ship now. That just means how late they were.

"Captain Finn, we're reaching the Gates of Justice." One of the navigating soldiers reported to the highest ranking officer here. There were about twenty to thirty men onboard as some remain back at Saboady Archipelago to guard the outlaws they caught.

The highest ranking marine here, a Captain class marine, Krauz Finn. He's a tall and bulky man that's probably in his early thirties. But from Chie's perspective, he's just a blabbermouth that's too proud of his superficial authority as a Navy captain. Evidently, his late order for departure for Marineford despite the weighty event of the execution of Fire-Fist Ace.

"I see, I bet Admiral Kizaru is expecting our presence, but it can't be helped that we were too busy with those pirate scums." Krauz said to nobody in particular and started laughing mockingly.

Chie grimace at the arrogance of the marine captain. He didn't even notice her sneaking onboard and he's even kimd of proud that he's late to the war. Maybe she should have stole a boat and head out earlier. But then again, from their conversations, she found out that she has to pass the Gate of Justice to reach Marineford. Hell will froze for umpteenth times when they open it up for Chie who just became a pirate. She should just be glad that she's able to get there anyway.

"Captain Krauz! It seems that the Gates of Justice is left opened even though we haven't contact the engine room."

She takes that back. She should have went with a stolen boat, anyway. Screw the Marines and hell!

"Gahahahaha! So they were anticipating our arrival that they opened the gates out of impatience."

Krauz ordered for them to storm in the gates. As soon as they got in vision range with the island, home to the headquarters of the Marines, they were ordered to halt their progress.

"Why are we stopping here for, Captain Krauz?"

"Idiot! Like I'm gonna be a sacrificial pig to stand up against all those big shots. We're gonna hit them on the head from behind! If we succeed, there's no doubt I'll- we'll get a promotion for their heads. Gahahahaha! Prepare the cannons!"

They took his logical but selfish plan seriously. But it's about time Chie made an appearance on the battlefield. Besides, she's getting impatient with the slow pace they're going. Be it thirty or fifty or even hundred, she'll cut down any obstacle standing in her way!

"H-Hey! Who the hell are you?! How did you get here?!" The first man to notice her after emerging from the wooden crates pointed out to Chie which attracted the attention of the others.

Chie looked over them coolly beneath her fox mask that she got from Ace. Since the ship's not really docked yet, she'd better leave the marine steering the ship alive. Other than that, are negative.

"Hmm? What's the Crimson Fox of the Heart pirates lead by Trafalgar Law doing here? Could it be he's here too? What a catch it'll be when we present his head to Saint Roswald! An immediate promotion to a Vice-Admiral, no, an Admiral even!"

Krauz went on blabbering while Chie ignored him. Chie slashed down all the Marines charging towards her. Since they're in a closed room, they found it difficult to use the shotguns they have so they chose their sword to attack her with. Clearly a bad choice when facing a samurai.

By the time Krauz came back from his non-existent reality, all his men are in their own pool of blood, even the marine that was steering the ship. It seemed that even he charged towards her with his sword. Well, damn now. The only one left is this annoying blabbermouth captain.

Well, no use crying over spilt milk. She'll reach land somehow or another. Chie was about to swing her katana at Krauz when he backed towards the wall. Not letting him go, Chie chased after him and finally cornered him after hitting away his sword.

"P-Please don't! I-I don't want to die yet! I beg you!" Krauz got on his knees, begging her with tears and snot on his face.

"What am I supposed to do when you, a Marine starts to beg for his life from a pirate like me?" Although almost tempted by the familiar feeling of pity, Chie cut offed coldly.

Krauz paled but that just probed him to beg more desperately. "Please! I really can't die yet! I have a daughter back at home and my wife's dead! Who's gonna take care of her after I die?"

"..."

Not sure whether or not was Chie touched by his words, she turned away from him and started walking away. Probably towards the deck. It was at that moment that the glint in Krauz's eyes darkened as he grabbed a nearby sword and tried to slash Chie's open back. Just before he could swing it though, Chie already moved behind him, the 'klink' sound of her sheathing her katana resound the room before Krauz splattered blood and toppled over.

"In the end, humans will just bare their fangs the moment they see an open back. I'm sure your 'daughter' will understand that."

Chie cleaned off the blood that got on her kimono with a piece of cloth she cut out from someone's clothes. Her senses of haki tingling like crazy, alerting her of the bloody battlefield outside. Still, that didn't stop the samurai from advancing.

Getting out to the deck, it seems that the rocking of the waves from the intense shock waves drifted the battleship to near land, to her relief. Chie took the chance to get off the ship which marines she just massacred without batting an eye. Maybe she really is suited to be a pirate?

Upon reaching land, the sudden suffocating bloodlust filled tension came pouring in to her senses. It was almost enough to knock her out, but that is only 'almost'. Chie already came this far, like she's gonna get down here just after reaching. Besides, whether or not she made it out alive from this war, she already earned herself a sure-death ticket by the hands of the Surgeon of Death. If she's gonna die anyway, she'd at least do so after getting Ace's butt out of here first!

※※※

The sound of gunshots and blades scarring each other resound the whole battlefield, adding on to the tension of the war. Whitebeard versus Navy HQ, Pirates versus Marines, Evil versus Justice, as they would call it. But in the eyes of Chie, it's just a battle filled with bloodlust.

Although Chie tried avoiding the spotlight by sneaking around, looking for the freckles faced pirate. But in a huge place like this where chaos is caused one after another, it's impossible to avoid any fights, much less look for Ace. Fortunately, the Marines just thought of her as another one of the pirates.

Soon though, she was surrounded by a swarm of Marines, only to have them all burned off in flames. Thinking about flames, Ace'd usually be the first that came in mind, but these flames are different from his. They were blue. That means...

"That mask... Is that you, Kurenai Chie?"

Chie looked up at the person who called her by her full name. The only ones who knew her full name are those from Wano and Whitebeard crew which included Ace. As usual, blue flames surrounded his wounds, healing them, albeit slower than usual. Probably due to fatigue.

"Marco..." Chie didn't made any initiation to remove her mask, just watched him as he came closer.

"Are you here for Ace?" Marco, the First division commander of the Whiteboard crew watched her actions cautiously.

"Why..."

Chie's voice came as a whisper, through seething teeth. But Marco was able to receive it.

"How the hell did that idiot get caught up in this mess?!"


End file.
